Féline Lupin
by lune21523
Summary: Bon, de base être une sorcière n'est jamais simple. Être la nièce d'un loup-garou, ça devient compliqué. Faire sa rentrée à Poudlard signifie déjà une clique de problèmes supplémentaires. Ajouter à cela le fait que je sois une descendante de Maraudeurs n'arrange rien. Je vais rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix demain. Vive la rentrée... quelle bonne blague.
1. De Lupin à Féline

Bien le bonjour à tous et toutes. Je me présente, je m'appelle Féline. Féline Lupin. Oui et oui et encore oui, vous avez bien entendu : Lupin, avec un grand L, s'il vous plaît. C'est un nom britannique dont je ne suis pas peut fière je l'avoue, bien que je ni sois pas pour grand-chose évidemment ! J'aime mon nom de famille, mais je crains que se ne soit pas le cas pour prénom… Féline, non mais franchement, je me demande bien ce qui c'est passé dans la tète de mes parents pour m'affubler d'un prénom pareil ! Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de leur demander.

Mary et John Lupin, mes parents, sont décédés quand je n'avais que sept mois. Tous deux cruellement assassinés par un Mangemort, ou plutôt par une Mangemort, nommée Bellatrix Lestrange. Ma mère était une née-moldue, blonde, souriante, extravagante et d'une nature légèrement trop positive. Elle travaillait dans la médecine. Mon père, lui, était un sorcier. Il était grand, brun, réservé, calme. Exactement le contraire de ma mère, mais pourtant ses deux là s'aimaient plus que l'impossible, du moins je suppose. Vous vous doutez bien que à mon plus grand regrets, je ne possède pas de souvenirs de mes parents. Donc désolé pour les fanatiques des Sangs-purs, mais je suis une Sang-mêlé, et fière de l'être.

A la mort de mes parents, c'est mon oncle, Remus Lupin qui est le frère aîné de mon défunt de père, qui à hérité de moi. Drôle d'héritage. Imaginé un petit bout de sept mois à peine confié à un homme qui est un Maraudeur. Oui, je vous le confirme, c'était un assez beau désastre au début. Mais bon, au final il ne c'est pas si mal débrouillé que ça quand on voit le résultat final.

Remus Lupin, mon oncle donc, a un visage fatigué, et il a beau être encore jeune, quelques rides apparaissent sur son visage et ses cheveux châtains sont parsemés de mèches grises. Remus est mince et émacié et il porte des vêtements usés et miteux. Mais malgré cela c'est un homme tout à fait charmant. Il est également très chaleureux et courageux et un excellent sorcier, et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bref je l'adore, et c'est un véritable père pour moi. Ho et une dernière chose à son sujet : c'est un loup-garou.

Moi j'ai treize ans. Je suis brune, enfin c'est plus simple de dire cela car en réalité je suis un mélange de châtain, blond, et cacahuète beurre salé, donc oui je pense que pour simplifier, on va dire brune. Mes cheveux sont magnifique, lisses et joliment bouclés prés des pointes. Non, je rigole, ils ont la sale réputation d'être indomptable, réputation avec laquelle je suis, bien entendue, entièrement d'accord, ils bouclent dans tous les sens sans aucune pitié pour l'image que je renvoie. Vous comprendrez donc que je ne possède pas de brosse à cheveux, c'est inutile, voyez-vous elle se casse quand j'essaie de les démêler.

J'ai les yeux vairons, l'un est vert, l'autre argenté. Voilà pas de quoi en faire un plat. C'est bien la seule chose spéciale chez moi. Ah oui parce que sachez que si vous vous attendiez à un personnage principale, moi en l'occurrence, absolument sublime, vous risquez bien d'être déçu. Je ne suis pas spécialement petite mais disons que j'ai quelque centimètres et kilos à rattraper pour être dans la norme de mon age. Apparemment, le fait d'être née fin décembre, en pleine hiver donc, serait la cause de mon physique chétif, je n'y crois pas mais bon.

Pour ce qui est de mon caractère, on va dire que je suis une personne calme et curieuse, mais absolument, complètement et irrécurablement têtu et borné. Ensuite, il faut savoir que j'adore les proverbes et que j'en cite à longueur de journée ! J'adore également lire, surtout des romans d'aventure. Ho, et bien que vous vous en doutiez, je me dois tout de même de vous le préciser : je suis une sorcière. Sinon je crois avoir fais le tour pour ce qui est de ma petite personne.

Ah non enfaîte :

Ma baguette est faite en bois de cerisier et mesure trente-trois centimètres et demi. Elle contient une plume de Phénix et est parfaite pour les sortilèges. Pour ce qui est de mes capacités en matière de magie, on peut dire que je suis particulièrement douée dans l'art de la Métamorphose, que j'adore les Sortilèges, que je me débrouille très bien en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et que je suis un vrai désastre en Potion. Pour le reste des matières, je m'en sors globalement bien. Il faut aussi savoir qu'à ma troisième année, j'ai choisit d'étudiée les Runes et le Soin aux Créatures Magique. La Divination, très peu pour moi…

Je suis à l'école de Magie de Beauxbatons, en France. Comme je vivais dans le pays à ma naissance, j'y ai été inscrite automatiquement. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cette école est magnifique ! Le seul problème, se sont ses élèves. Ils sont milles fois trois hautins, et ils chipotent pour un rien. Mise à part mon meilleure ami Arnaud, qui est je le précise en passant : un vrai gamin ; j'ai vraiment dut mal à supporter les autres. Mais bon sinon, à part ça, je m'y plais bien.

Je ne rentre chez moi, c'est-à-dire chez mon oncle en Angleterre, que pendant les vacances de Noël et de Pâque, pour la bonne et simple raison que la pleine lune ne tombe pas à ces moment là. Et lors des grandes vacances d'été, lors de la transformation lunaire de Remus, je pars dormir chez la voisine.

Ah je ne peux pas me présenter à vous sans parler de Madame Carmichael. C'est une adorable grand-mère. Je ne connais pas son age, d'après elle elle sera à jamais figé dans ses cinquante ans. Vous voyez la petite mamie dans Titi&Grominet ? Alors vous voyez Madame Carmichael. Une vrai perle. C'est elle qui c'est occupé de moi durant toute mon enfance quand mon oncle était au travaille ou durant la pleine lune. C'est une sorcière vous vous en doutez et ses chocolats chauds sont les meilleurs que je n'ai et ne goutterais jamais. C'est aussi elle qui m'a apprit le piano et la cuisine. Et tous les mercredi soir, elle vient dîner avec nous. Et c'est toujours lasagnes.

Mon oncle habite une petite maison à Londres, dans le quartier de Primerose Hill au numéro sept. C'est tout prés d'un grand parc, et la bordure de la foret commence juste derrière notre jardin bourré de géraniums. La maison comporte un salon, qui fait aussi salle à manger et cuisine, une salle de bain, deux chambres, des toilettes et un bureau. Le piano est dans le salon, près du canapé. Cette maison, je l'aime bien. C'est chez moi, bien plus que Beauxbatons. Beaucoup considérent leur école comme leur maison. Pas moi, Beauxbatons c'est mon école, ma maison c'est ici avec mon oncle et Madame Carmichael, et Hamlet, mon poisson rouge.

Tous les étés, Remus m'emmène en vacance dans un endroit différend ! Je ne sais jamais à l'avance où nous allons aller, c'est toujours une surprise. Chaque année, je tente de deviner notre destination, et chaque année je me plante complètement. L'année dernière il m'avait emmené voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Et vous ne pourrez jamais imaginez à quel point j'ai aimé mon oncle ce jour-là !

Car oui, je suis une fan incontestable de Quidditch ! Je monte à balai depuis mes trois ans, au moment où j'avais reçu un balai-jouer pour mon anniversaire. Depuis je suis équipé d'un vieux Brossdur, jusqu'à l'année dernière où mon oncle m'a offert un Nimbus 2000. A Beauxbatons, je joue dans l'équipe de ma maison au rôle d'attrapeur. Et jamais le Vif d'Or ne m'a échappé une seule fois, ce dont je ne cesse jamais de me vanter d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai échoué à un match qu'une seule fois, mais seulement à cause de ce crétin qui m'a assommé avec un cognard, je n'étais pas censé perdre !

Mais cette année, tout cela va changer. Lord Voldemord est de retour. Et avec cette menace si importante, mon oncle à préféré me ramené auprès de lui, à Londres. Ma prochaine rentrée se fera donc à Poudlard, en troisième année. Bien que je devrais être terrifiée à cette idée, je n'y arrive pas. J'avoue surtout être excité. J'ai tellement entendue parler de Poudlard que j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller !

De plus, avant la rentrée, mon oncle m'emmène passer mes vacances au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai hâte, vraiment. Évidemment c'est faux, je déteste être enfermée, déjà pendant une journée cela me déplaît fortement mais alors pendant deux mois ! Je n'ose même pas y penser... Je suis sur à trois cent pour cent que ça va être bien moins amusant que les autres étés où Remus m'a emmené visité le Canada, le Brésil et l'Espagne.

Cette année, pas de parcs d'attraction, pas de plage et d'eau salée, pas de nouveaux pays, seulement une maison et ses habitants. Bien que j'avoue avoir hâte de découvrir les Weasley -surtout les jumeaux qui sont apparemment de sacrés farceurs-, Sirius Black ainsi que Harry Potter et la fille hyper intelligente dont j'oublie toujours le prénom, dont Remus ma tout le temps parlés.

Nous allons rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix demain. Ma vie prend décidément un nouveau tournant. Et je n'ai toujours pas préparé ma valise... Je m'appelle Féline, Féline Lupin.


	2. D'une cheminée à une autre

-Féline Lupin ! Voulez vous bien avoir la gentillesse de descendre immédiatement. C'est l'heure !

-J'arrive, deux secondes.

Remus Lupin attendait sa nièce au pied de l'escalier. Cela faisait bientôt plus vingt minutes qu'ils auraient dut partir pour le 12 Square Grimmaurd, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais il se trouvait que Féline avait volontairement omit de préparé sa valise. Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille s'y prenait au dernier moment.

Il savait bien que de toutes façons, Féline n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller au Square Grimmaurd. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une adolescente de treize ans à peine pouvait bien avoir à redire contre une décision unanime de tout un ordre top secret ? Rien, absolument rien. Et ça, la nièce de Remus l'avait bien comprit. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'avait pas préparé sa valise. Féline adorait avoir le dernier mot.

Avec un soupir, Remus s'appuya contre le mur et se mit à patienté en fixant la grande horloge en bois qui laissait entendre de jolis tic-tac aux files des secondes qui passaient, et lorsqu'un temps bien trop long à son goût ce fut écoulé, il cria dans la cage l'escalier en bois dont le mur était parsemé d'une jolie tapisserie bleu :

-Si tu ne descends pas immédiatement jeune fille, tu iras à pied.

Une tète brune finit par émerger de derrière une porte. Elle contempla longuement l'escalier avant de pousser un profond soupir en lançant un lourd regard derrière elle. Elle se décida enfin à descendre, en multipliant les grognements, traînant une lourde valise derrière elle. Elle attrapa sa veste en jean sur le portemanteau prés de la porte d'entrée et lança un regard maussade à son oncle.

-Je suis vraiment obligé de venir ?

-Ne fais donc pas cette tête Féline, ce n'est pas si terrible que cela. Tu t'amuseras bien la-bas.

-Je serais la plus jeune ! Personne ne voudra me parler, en plus je suis une inconnue pour eux. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Amusé par son comportement, Remus leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'agenouiller prés de sa nièce qui c'était baissé pour faire ses lacets.

-Regarde moi jeune fille, dit-il doucement en relevant gentiment le menton de Féline. Tu es une demoiselle extrêmement intelligente et bien plus mature que la plupart des gens de ton age. Je te donnes ma parole de Lupin que tu te feras de bons amis au quartier de l'Ordre. Je ne t'ai jamais menti ma chérie, pourquoi commencerais-je aujourd'hui ?

Féline se releva et toisa son oncle de ses beaux yeux vairons, avant de soupirer et d'aller chercher le bocal d'Hamlet, son poisson rouge, signe de résignation.

-Très bien, dit-elle, je viens. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu ne te trompes pas sur le rendu de mes vacances, sinon je diras à Mme. Carmichael de mettre du piment rouge dans tes lasagnes.

Remus dégluti à l'annonce de la menace, sa nièce ne plaisantait jamais avec ce genre de chose. Lors qu'elle vous menaçait, il fallait le prendre très au sérieux. Le sel à la place du sucre, la glue à la place du gel à coiffer, les potions et sorts de natures gênantes. Il ne voulait plus être la cible de l'esprit parfois très inventif en matières de tortures enfantines de sa nièce.

Car Féline avait beau n'avoir que treize ans, elle était doté d'une grande intelligence. Elle avait appris à lire très jeune et passait ses journées dans des bouquins de toutes sortes. Alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une fillette, elle exigeait que son oncle pour l'endormir ne lui lise non pas des contes, sauf celui du Marchand Sable, mais de la poésie. Elle pouvait lire du Baudelaire ou du Hugo toute la sainte journée. Et quand elle ne lisait pas, elle jouait du piano, ou discutait avec Hamlet sur le moyen de rendre les nuits de pleines lunes moins douloureuses pour son oncle.

Elle avait notamment compris que les loups-garous étaient dégoûtés par la fleur de pavot, et avait donc planté un peu partout dans le jardin pour faire des expériences de remèdes. Cela n'avait pour l'instant rien donné mais elle poursuivait ses recherches.

Mais pour le moment, Féline était bien droite, de ses un mètre cinquante et un, et gardait son visage constellée de petites taches de rousseurs dirigé vers le bocal d'Hamlet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Visiblement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'adresser la parole à son oncle.

Remus regarda sa montre. Déjà quarante minutes de retard sur l'horaire prévue. Décidé à ne plus perdre de temps, il attrapa d'une bonne poigne la valise de la sorcière et s'avança vers la cheminée. Féline le suivit à regret.

Alors que Remus avait déjà mit la malle dans la cheminée, des flammes vertes s'élevèrent dans l'âtre sans que ni l'oncle ni la nièce n'ai fais quoique ce soit. Tout en toussant à cause des bouts de cendres qui volaient un peu partout, Féline et Remus c'étaient reculés jusqu'à ce que Remus se prennent les pieds dans le tapis et s'étale de tout son long sur le parquet.

Féline releva la tête en direction de la cheminée. Une paire d'iris noir corbeaux les toisait depuis là. Après quelques hésitations, la fillette décida de s'approcher. Elle pu donc voir à travers les volutes de cendres qui retombaient et se dissipaient doucement, un homme enveloppé dans une cape noir, aux cheveux aussi noir que ses yeux et qui retombaient sur ses épaules, au nez crochu et à l'apparence guère aimable.

Ne sachant pas comment agir avec ce sorcier, car il était forcément un sorcier vue sa tenue et son arrivée, Féline décida tout simplement de faire ce que son oncle lui avait toujours apprit : saluer poliment et sourire.

-Bonjour Monsieur, pouvons nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?

L'homme se contenta de la toiser avec mépris, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne recula pas et ne se laissa nullement impressionné, ou du moins ne le montra t'elle pas. Elle se contentait de le dévisager avec un sourire poli et des yeux remplis de curiosité. Visiblement, elle brûlait d'envie de lui poser des centaines de questions, mais son éducation semblait lui avoir apprit que cela était malpolie.

-Ainsi, voici donc la dernière et la plus chétive représentante de la famille Lupin, murmura avec dédain le sorcier en la regardant.

-Severus, que fais tu donc ici ? Demanda Remus qui c'était relevé entre temps.

Ah d'accord. Tout s'expliquait maintenant. L'attitude étrange de ce sorcier et son arrivée plus que surprenante, et le regard peu amical de Remus. Ce sorcier était donc Severus Rogue. Féline voyait très bien de qui il s'agissait. L'exécrable professeur de potion à Poudlard et l'ennemi officiel des Maraudeurs -le groupe d'ami d'enfance de son oncle, dont il ne restait désormais que lui et Sirius Black ainsi qu'un traître dont Féline ne citerais pas le nom-. Son oncle lui avait beaucoup parlé de ce Severus Rogue, car si en public il tentait d'être impartial avec cet homme, lorsqu'il racontait ses frasque de jeunesse à la petite fille qu'elle était, il choisissait clairement son camp: celui des Maraudeurs ! Et elle le suivait car après tout, elle était l'une de leurs descendants elle aussi.

Pourtant, cet homme, Severus Rogue ne lui semblait pas si terrible que cela. Les deux adultes se toisaient sans un mot, ignorant Féline. Remus semblait hésitait sur la conduite à adopter alors que le professeur de potion continuait de se tenir immobile devant la cheminée dont il avait finit par sortir.

Cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce, Féline se plaça juste devant leur visiteur et en parfaite demoiselle bien élevé, sortit son plus beau sourire et demanda avec une voix enjoué :

-Voulez-vous un peu de thé M. Rogue ?

Lentement, les deux iris noir du professeur de potion se dirigèrent vers Féline qui lui souriait dans l'attente d'une réponse. Un peu surprit de l'attitude de la fillette, et du fait d'être appelé « M. Rogue », nom auquel il n'était guère habitué, il décida de l'ignorer ce qui lui valu un haussement de sourcil de la part de l'ego vexé de la fillette.

-Dumbledore m'envoie te prier d'amener ta nièce à Poudlard, finit par dire lentement Rogue. Maintenant. Il souhaite faire sa rencontre avant son entée au collège. Tu es invité à nous suivre bien entendu.

-C'est impossible, dit Remus. Nous avons plus d'une heure de retard sur notre horaire d'arrivée à l'Ordre.

-Alors j'imagine que personne ne se formalisera pour quelque heures de plus. Et je suis certain que votre chère ami Black saura survire à votre absence encore quelques temps, finit-il doucereusement.

-Je suis sur que Dumbledore trouvera un autre moment pour rencontrer Féline.

-Contrairement à toi Lupin, le directeur est extrêmement occupé. Il ne dispose pas de son temps comme bon lui semble. Il veut rencontrer ta nièce maintenant, et je te déconseille de continuer à protester.

-Il s'agit de moi professeur Rogue, alors au lieu de vous disputez tout les deux comme des enfants puérils, peut être pourriez-vous daignés à accordez votre attention à ce que moi je pense de tout cela, non ?

Surpris, les deux hommes fixèrent la petite sorcière qui c'était interposé entre eux, Hamlet et son bocal toujours dans ses bras. Elle était visiblement très agacé. D'une voix calme et sérieuse ne tolérant aucune remarque, elle dit en s'avançant vers Rogue :

-J'accepte de rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore, à la conditions que vous envoyiez une lettre au 12 Square Grimmaurd disant que nous sommes retenues à Poudlard et vous préciserez pourquoi. Maintenant allons y, nous avons déjà beaucoup du retard sur le programme, et cela serait dommage de rater l'heure du dîner.

Sous le regard amusé de son oncle et celui passablement surpris de Rogue suite à son discours, la jeune fille s'accrocha au bras de Remus. Celui-ci se saisit de la malle qu'il donna à son rival qui disparut avec dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Remus passa ensuite le petit pot en terre cuite contenant la poudre de cheminette à sa nièce tout en s'avançant avec elle dans la cheminée. Après avoir bien fermé les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et s'assurer que le bocal d'Hamlet ne risquait pas de glisser de ses bras durant le trajet, Féline ouvrit sa main droite, laissant tombé la poudre en s'écriant :

-Poudlard, bureau du professeur Dumbledore !

* * *

Féline inspira un bon coup pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient parvenues à destinations et manqua de s'étouffer avec les cendres qui voletaient autours d'elle. Après s'être assurée qu'elle ne risquait pas de se prendre des résidus de poussières dans les yeux, elle vérifia que Hamlet était toujours dans son bocal, puis avec détermination, elle sortit de la cheminée, abandonnant son oncle qui tentait vainement de donner un aspect plus présentable à ses cheveux.

Sans se préoccuper de son apparence -le ruban bleu marine qui retenait ses cheveux châtains en arrière devait sûrement être de travers, son visage un peu sali par la suie, et ses vêtements légèrement froissés-, elle regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité.

La pièce où elle se trouvait était un grand bureau circulaire, comportant plusieurs fenêtres, d'où émanait de l'une d'elles, une lumière rouge éclatante du au coucher de soleil. L'endroit était plein de petits bruits bizarres, remplie de curieux instruments en argent, bourdonnants étrangement. Il y avait également un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres.

Les murs du bureau étaient couverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolaient dans leur cadres. Féline avait lu beaucoup de choses au sujet de Poudlard, notamment l'Histoire de Poudlard dans son intégralité et ce, plusieurs fois. Ainsi elle reconnu sans difficulté les portraits des directeurs de Poudlard les plus connus, tel que Phineas Nigellus Black ou Dilys Derwent.

Une grande épée ornée de rubis étincelants était installée dans une belle vitrine. Derrière la porte protégeant l'accès au bureau, se trouvait un magnifique Phénix posé sur un perchoir en or. Intriguée par cette créature mythique qu'elle n'avait vu que dans des livres, Féline s'avança avec Hamlet sans remarquer le sort de nettoyage que son oncle venait de lui lancer ni le regard moqueur du professeur Rogue ou celui pétillant du vieil homme assit derrière son bureau.

Des yeux, elle fit un aller-retour entre Hamlet le Phénix, avant d'inciter son poisson à saluer la créature. Bien évidemment elle n'obtient aucune réaction de la part d'Hamlet. Décidé à ne pas resté sur un échec, elle voulut caresser l'oiseau, mais celui-ci s'envola et disparut par la fenêtre.

-Ne sois donc pas déçu petite, Fumseck n'était pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Féline tourna la tête vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Confuse de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence plus tôt, elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte coquelicot.

Celui qui était sans aucun doute le professeur Dumbledore, était un homme assez âgée mais bien conservé -selon les recherches de Féline, il avait plus de cent ans tout de même-. Il était grand et mince, avec un long nez crochu, des cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux bleu pétillants et pénétrants, à peine dissimulés par ses lunettes en arc-de-lune, donnèrent l'impression à la jeune Lupin d'être examiné au rayons X. Il portait une robe de sorcier couleur prune.

Intimidée, Féline se rapprocha de son oncle qui lui jeta un regard moqueur. D'un geste, le professeur Dumbledore invita l'oncle et la nièce à s'asseoir dans des fauteuils d'aspect très confortable, qui faisaient face à l'immense bureau. Alors que les deux hommes s'échangeait une poignée de main chaleureuse, Féline constata que le professeur Rogue était parti, sans doute avait-t'il des choses plus importantes à faire.

-Eh bien Féline, je suis absolument ravie de te rencontrer, commença le professeur Dumbledore en la saluant avec bienveillance. Tu as bien grandis depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu n'étais qu'une toute petite fille à l'époque. Si je me rappelle bien tu avais cinq ans et tu n'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes !

-Le professeur Dumbledore était venu voir si tu survivais avec moi, lui expliqua son oncle. Beaucoup pensaient que je ne serais pas capable de m'occuper correctement de toi vue ma réputation de Maraudeurs.

La sorcière acquiesça et reporta son attention vers leur hôte. Puis d'une voix soudainement débarrassé de timidité, elle prit la parole :

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontré professeur Dumbledore. Mon oncle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, et Hamlet avait hâte de vous saluer également, termina-t'elle en désignant son poisson rouge sous le regard amusé des deux hommes.

Avec le plus grand sérieux, Dumbledore inclina la tête vers Hamlet sous le sourire satisfait de Féline, avant de se saisir d'une jolie théière en argent et de disposer des tasses tout aussi charmantes devant chacun d'eux afin de verser du thé dedans. Féline et son oncle se saisirent de leur tasse, en veillant à ne pas renverser de thé par terre, sous peine de tacher le mobilier.

-Je suis navré de vous avoir envoyé le professeur Rogue, Remus. Mais une lettre aurait-été trop longue et aurait-pu être interceptée. Et Féline, ainsi tu as pu voir qui sera ton professeur de Potion pour ta prochaine année scolaire. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, même si il peut se montrer froid, c'est quelqu'un de très chaleureux au fond.

Remus haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, alors que sa nièce se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-Bien, continua enfin le professeur Dumbledore. Si je voulais te rencontrer avant la rentrée Féline c'était pour discuter de ton arrivée. Tu rentres en troisième année, ainsi je ne pense pas te faire arrivée avec les premières années par barques, mais par diligence comme les autres. Cependant, pour que tu fasses ta répartition, tu attendras dans l'entrée avec le professeur McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondor, les premières années. Puis tu seras réparties la première afin d'avoir une chance d'être mélangé avec des camarades de ton année une fois installée à la table de ta future maison.

Féline lui dit qu'elle avait comprit. Les deux Lupins regardèrent silencieusement le professeur farfouiller dans une pile de parchemins qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Ce derniers marmonnait contre lui même et son bazar personnelle avant de brandir l'air victorieux un parchemin froissé. Féline constata qu'il s'agissait de ses résultats aux examens de l'année précédente. Peu inquiètes, elle écouta le professeur Dumbledore lire à haute voix le parchemin.

-Ton ancienne directrice a eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer tes résultats d'examens. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y prêter une grande attention, alors voyons voir, dit-t'il en en remontant ses lunettes. Oui, alors d'excellents résultats en Métamorphoses et en Sortilège, voilà qui fera plaisir à Minerva, commenta t'il en lançant un regard amusé à Remus. Des résultats plus que correcte en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Astronomie et Botanique ainsi qu'en Étude de Runes. En revanche pour les Potions cela laisse à désirer mais chacun ses faiblesses n'est-ce pas ? continua le professeur avec un clin d'œil pour Féline. Et tiens donc, curieusement, tes notes en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ne volent pas très hauts non plus. Pourquoi donc ?

-A cause de mon odeur, expliqua la fillette. Elle est trop mêlé à celle d'un loup-garous, alors les animaux sont effrayés. Mais j'aime cette matière même si je dois me contenter de suivre le cour de loin.

Dumbledore sourit, et lui assura que le professeur qui assurait les cours de Soin au Créatures Magiques serait ravi d'avoir une élève aussi volontaire. Il finit par conclure qu'avec une telle intelligence, cela ne le surprendrait guère qu'elle atterrisse à Serdaigle; sauf si elle suivait le même chemin que Miss Hermionne Granger, comme le lui rappela le Choixpeau, qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début.

Surprise, Féline détailla le chapeau qui venait de parler. C'était un chapeau de toile marron, vieux et déchiré ; il était rapiécé, effiloché, et extrêmement sale. Pour lui permettre de parler, une fente le long du bord s'était ouverte comme une bouche. Des replis formaient ses yeux. Sa voix était grave, grinçante et enroué, comme une personne qui ne parlais presque qu'une fois l'an, ce qui était un peu son cas. Il était posé sur un tabouret, dans un coin.

Le Choixpeau se tourna vers Féline, celle-ci s'avança légèrement vers lui en espérant qu'il allait lui révéler sa future maison, connaissant le rôle de ce chapeau, mais il se contenta d'un rire moqueur avant de se figer et de redevenir silencieux.

Amusé, Dumbledore proposa un chocogrenouille pour consoler la sorcière qui semblait vexé de s'être fait avoir par un chapeau. En regardant le Choixpeau, il demanda doucement à Féline si elle savait à quoi servait cet artefact, ce à quoi elle répondit que sa fonction était de répartir les élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard : Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

-En réalité Féline, expliqua Dumbledore, le Choixpeau est bien plus que cela. Vois-tu, le Choixpeau est investi de l'intelligence des fondateurs de Poudlard et a le don de Legilimancie, ce qui lui permet de lire dans les pensées de celui qui le met sur sa tête et de ressentir ses aptitudes ou ses humeurs. Il nous sert à répartir les élèves dans nos maisons comme tu l'as si justement dit auparavant. Mais sa fonction est bien plus importante que cela. Le Choixpeau Magique répartit les enfants en fonction de leurs valeurs. Par exemple, un enfant qui pense que la bravoure et le courage sont les valeurs les plus importantes ira à Gryffondor, là ou un enfant qui prône l'intellectuel et l'amour de l'apprentissage ira à Serdaigle. La différence clé, c'est que cet enfant n'a pas forcément besoin d'avoir ces qualités, mais il lui suffit de les valoriser... En clair, un enfant ne va pas être réparti dans une maison pour ses qualités, mais pour ses valeurs. Gryffondor ne sera pas une maison d'enfants courageux, mais plutôt d'enfants qui pensent que le courage est une valeur importante. Ce qui fais que les maisons de Poudlard ne sont pas seulement des lieux de vie, mais nous aide surtout à devenir ce que l'on désire au plus profond de nous. Il est donc important que, au moment de la répartition, tu sois entièrement toi-même Féline, tu ne devras pas te laisser influencer par ton don. Tu comprends ?

La jeune sorcière c'était figer à l'évocation de son don. Lentement, elle releva ses yeux vairons vers le professeur Dumbledore. La gorge devenue soudainement seiche, Féline ne put que hocher la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris. Le regard bien plus grave qu'auparavant, Dumbledore fixa intensément Féline dans les yeux.

-Il est nécessaire Féline que tu sois prudente. Tu cours de graves dangers désormais. Ton oncle t'en as déjà parlé. Je ne puis que te demander d'être prudente. Si tu éprouves le moindre problème avec ton don, viens m'en parler, mais n'oublie pas : tu dois garder cela secret.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, murmura Féline la tête baisse. Je serais discrète. Personne n'en saura jamais rien.

Le professeur acquiesça, le regard redevenue beaucoup plus chaleureux. Puis se tournant vers Remus, il lui dit :

-Il serait mieux d'emmener Féline faire ses essayages au Chemin de Traverse pour son uniforme. Je te conseille d'y aller sans tarder avant que cette pauvre Mme. Guipure ne sois débordée. Féline ? demanda-t'il à la fillette qui regardait le Choixpeau avec animosité. As-tu un animal de compagnie autre que Hamlet ? Seuls les hiboux, chat et crapaud sont admis à l'école.

-Je comptai lui acheter un hiboux pour sa rentrée, dit Remus. Plus pratique pour le courriers. Cela te convient-t'il Féline ?

-Oui, je crois qu'un hiboux me plairait beaucoup. J'ai toujours voulut en avoir un, mais à Beauxbatons nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir d'animaux, ils sont trop salissants d'après la directrice, dit Féline en haussant les épaules.

-Alors, tout est réglé, dit Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise. Merci beaucoup d'être venu Remus, je sais que je vous ai mit en retard, navré. Féline, ce fut un réel plaisir de rencontrer une sorcière si pleine d'esprit tel que toi. Nous nous verrons à la rentrée, alors passe de bonnes vacances !

Les deux Lupins saluèrent une dernière fois le professeur Dumbledore avant de se diriger vers la cheminée, dont Féline se sauva au derniers moments pour aller récupérer Hamlet qu'elle avait oublier sur le bureau du professeur. Après s'être assurés qu'ils n'avaient cette fois rien oublier, Remus, Féline, sa valise et Hamlet, disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes en donnant leur prochaine adresse : 12 Square Grimmaurd.

En souriant, le professeur Dumbledore se rassit sur sa chaise directorial en fixant la cheminée. Décidé à attendre le retour de Fumseck avant de retourner à ses affaires, le professeur se déballa une chocogrenouille, tout sourire. Oui, se dit-il, la ligné des Lupin avait là une descendance bien plus que prometteuse.


	3. D'un orage au 12 Square Grimmaurd

Parfois la vie ne se déroule pas exactement comme on aurait pu le souhaiter. Et c'est précisément ce qui était en train d'arriver à la plus jeune sorcière de la famille Lupin. Alors que Féline aurait sincèrement préféré être blottit sous sa couette à apprendre de nouveaux poèmes avec Hamlet, elle venait de faire plusieurs aller-retours entre différentes cheminées. Dire qu'elle détestait ce moyen de transport, la voilà bien servie !

Elle et son oncle venait de quitter le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, et étaient en route pour le 12 square Grimmaurd. Ils avaient du retourner au domicile Lupin quand Remus c'était rendu compte que son portefeuille était resté là-bas. Sorcier ou pas, un portefeuille restait essentiel pour un adulte.

Alors que son oncle fouillait toute la maison en quête de son chère portefeuille, Féline c'était tranquillement assise au piano. Elle allait entamé la _Lettre à Élise_ quand un hiboux viens frapper au carreau du salon. Féline se leva pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre tout en se demandant bien qui pouvait leur écrire. Le hiboux rentra à l'intérieur et se posa sur la table en tendant la patte, où était accroché la missive, vers la jeune sorcière.

Le parchemin était attaché par une cordelette de cuir, qui le retenait d'un nœud sec et précis. Féline mit quelques instants à décrocher la lettre sous le regard presque exaspéré de l'oiseau, puis dés qu'elle y parvint, le hiboux s'envola par la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

Perplexe, la fillette s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre.

-De qui est-ce ? demanda son oncle en refermant la fenêtre, son portefeuille dans la poche (visiblement il c'était rappelé qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il pouvait par conséquent, lancé un _Accio_ _)_.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est signé par des initiales que je n'ai jamais vu.

-Montre moi donc ça, dis son oncle en attrapant la lettre. Ah je vois, eh bien voilà quelque chose de bien fâcheux Féline mais qui va, je n'en doute pas, beaucoup te plaire.

Sous le regard attentif de sa nièce, Remus lui dit que la lettre venait de Severus Rogue. Il les informait que la cheminée du 12 Square Grimmaurd venait de subir un petit accident, et qu'ils devrait donc s'y rendre par la voie des aires, les balais volants donc.

Remus soupira, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les balais. Il aurait sincèrement préféré transplaner mais Féline en avait une peur bleu depuis qu'elle avait subit une désarticulation lors ce qu'elle avait huit ans. Cette tête de mule avait voulut l'imiter et cela c'était terminer par une semaine de soins intensifs à Saint Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers.

Féline fila donc chercher son balais qui était rangé dans un placard avec celui de son oncle. Elle avait reçu un Nimbus 2000 pour l'anniversaire de ses douze ans. Un cadeau qu'elle chérissait tout particulièrement. Remus se doutais bien que Féline était enchanté que la cheminée de l'Ordre soit endommagée. Elle détestait les voyages par cheminées qui lui donnaient mal au cœur. Mais en revanche, elle était incroyablement agile sur un balais, et Remus se demandait parfois lequel d'elle ou de Harry Potter, qui était le portrait craché de son père, l'emporterait sur l'autre.

Féline était revenue dans le salon, les deux balais dans les bras. Elle regarda son oncle ensorcelé sa valise et l'eau de Hamlet pour que celle-ci ne s'échappe pas de son récipient. Remus fixa solidement les bagages de sa nièce derrière lui, et tout deux sortirent dehors. Il faisait bon, la chaleur était retombé, et l'air doux de Juillet faisait légèrement flotté les cheveux châtains des deux Lupins.

D'un accord commun, ils décollèrent d'un puissant coup de pied au sol. Le ciel était trop dégagé, ce qui obligea Remus à jeté, à lui et à sa nièce, un sortilège de _Désillusion_ afin de ne pas se faire voir des moldus. Ils volaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand le vent se fit beaucoup plus violent. Surpris par les soudaines bourrasques, Remus poussa un cri de surprise en se sentant dévié brusquement de sa trajectoire. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les balais. Féline se rapprocha de son oncle. Elle avait le même sourire paisible que lors ce qu'il avaient quittés la terre ferme.

Remus tenta d'imiter l'attitude nonchalante de la fillette, puis décida de cesser de la prendre pour modèle quand celle-ci s'amusa à faire des acrobaties avec son balais. Une vrai petite crâneuse quand elle s'y mettait.

-Remus, pour m'indiquer la direction, il vaudrait mieux que tu passes devant, plutôt que de te cacher derrière moi, le taquina gentiment Féline.

Le sorcier grommela et indiqua à sa nièce de continuer tout droit pour le moment. Le ciel se couvrait. D'énormes nuages noirs apparaissaient à l'horizon et se rapprochaient rapidement. L'air était horriblement chaud et lourd, la belle soirée d'été venait d'être brutalement remplacé par un orage menaçant. Remus déglutit devant se spectacle qui se rapportait plus à un véritable cauchemar pour lui.

-Féline, s'écria-t'il ! On ne peut pas traversé ça, il va falloir atterrir !

-Si on fait ça, on risque de se faire repérer par les moldus. Tu as dis que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques minutes de la destination, autant se dépêcher !

Remus tenta de contredire sa nièce mais l'orage éclata dans un énorme coup de tonnerre, couvrant ainsi sa voix. Une pluie battante s'abattit sur les deux sorciers. Féline et Remus n'hésitèrent plus, ils foncèrent en piqué vers le sol, Remus guidant sa nièce jusqu'au repère.

Un éclaire illumina le ciel, leur arrachant un sursaut de frayeur. Alors que la fillette commençait à grelotter de froid sous la pluie glacial qui balayait la ville de Londres, son oncle se posa devant une façade d'immeuble défranchie. Féline regarda autours d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue, entre des immeubles et l'entrée d'un parc. Une plaque de fer forgé, rouillé par le temps et légèrement tordue, indiquait le nom de la rue : square Grimmaurd. Ils étaient arrivés.

Mais l'esprit critique de la fillette refit surface quand celle-ci remarqua qu'il n'existait pas de numéro 12. Les façades des habitations avaient le numéros prés de la porte d'entré, et Féline constata que les numéros passait de 11 à 13 sans que cela ne semble choquer qui que ce soit. Ce genre de détails négligés l'agaçait particulièrement. Non, elle n'était pas maniaque, elle aimait juste que les choses soient correctement faites, c'était totalement différent. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment les moldus avaient été incapables de suivre la suite des nombres, son oncle murmura quelque chose et fit apparaître avec sa baguette, entre deux maisons moldues, une habitation aux fenêtres crasseuses avec un grand perron et qui portait le numéro 12.

Ah, effectivement, songea Féline, avec de la magie tout s'explique. Les deux Lupins montèrent rapidement les marches pour se mettre à l'abri du mauvais temps. La porte était vieille et éraflée, recouverte d'une peinture noire qui s'écaillait, sa poignée était en argent et en forme de serpent. Si la porte était à l'effigie de la maison, Féline n'était pas vraiment sur de si sentir très à l'aise. Il n'y avait ni serrure ni boîte aux lettres. Logique puisque c'était une maison sorcière vieille de plusieurs générations et que les hiboux passaient par les fenêtres. Alors que l'orage explosait violemment dehors, Remus appuya avec force sur la sonnette.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme avec un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Celui-ci s'écarta pour les laisser rentrés dans la maison. Féline passa la première et s'écarta des deux hommes qui se faisaient une joyeuse accolade, elle en profita donc pour détailler rapidement l'intérieur. Le hall d'entrée était une grande pièce recouverte de papier peint à moitié décollé. Des tapis usés recouvraient principalement la moquette miteuse. Des lampes à gaz, un lustre et un candélabre tous deux en forme de serpent illuminaient le couloir. A la droite de la fillette, un escalier menait aux étages supérieurs. Beaucoup de portraits noircis étaient accrochés aux murs, dont un grand tableau caché derrière de longs rideaux mangés aux mites. Un porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll dépassait d'un recoin, visiblement il avait été déplacé pour que l'on ne se prenne pas les pieds dedans.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Féline qui en profita pour détailler celui qu'elle soupçonnait être Sirius Black. Grand avec cheveux bruns emmêlés et désordonnés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, une carrure athlétique bien qu'amincie, et des yeux gris qui brillaient d'une excitation enfantine. Ses joues étaient creuses, sans doutes les conséquences de ses années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Féline en conclut donc que c'était un bel homme, aussi bien à l'inter rieur qu'à extérieure.

Sirius ne restait pas en reste non plus. Il détalait la petite fille qui le fixait de ses grands yeux vairons. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Remus. Ses canines plus développées que la moyenne rendaient hommage à son nom de famille, ce qui le fit sourire. Il était plus que ravie de rencontrer celle que Remus considérait comme sa propre fille.

-Bienvenue à l'Ordre du Phénix, Féline Lupin, dit'il avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Merci, répondit distraitement la fillette.

Elle fixait quelque chose qui se cachait derrière le porte-parapluie. Exaspéré, Sirius, vit léviter l'objet, faisant ainsi apparaître une créature toute nouvelle pour la petite sorcière. Une elfe de maison. Il semblait aussi vieux et crasseux que cette maison. Si il était vrai que les elfes de maisons n'étaient pas des êtres éblouissants de beauté, il était certains que celui-là était l'un des plus laids et disgracieux qu'il puisse exister. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Féline, se fut le regard hargneux que ce dernier lança sur Sirius, alors que celui-ci était censé être son maître.

-Sale enfant, je te maudis. Si ma pauvre maîtresse voyait ce que sa chère maison devenait, qu'elle serait triste ma pauvre maîtresse, qu'elle serait triste. Et encore une gamine de plus, je me demande ce que le loup-garou et sa descendance au sang pollué font ici, sûrement pour venir souillé la noble maison des Blacks…

Indignée par les paroles de l'elfe, Féline s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Sirius ordonna à l'elfe de déguerpir, ce qu'il fit lentement tout en continuant de marmonner des horreurs à voix basse.

-Navré que tu ai du assister à ça des ton arrivée, dit Sirius à voix basse. Tu viens de faire la rencontre de Kreattur. N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, il n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est un insupportable petit monstre. Les autres t'expliqueront pourquoi cet imbécile se comporte de cet manière.

Féline n'osa pas demander ce qu'il voulait dire par les « autres », et n'insista pas. Elle suivit son oncle et son ami qui avançait dans le corridor, aussi silencieuse que Sirius le lui avaient recommandé. La valise de la fillette lévitait paisiblement derrière elle, guidé par la baguette de Remus.

Ils descendirent un escalier de bois et arrivèrent devant une porte grande ouverte d'où le parvenait une délicieuse odeur de viande rôtie. L'estomac de Féline gargouilla méchamment. Des brides de conversations leur parvenaient, angoissé Féline voulut ralentir le pas mais fut propulsé en avant par sa valise qui, elle, n'avait pas cessé sa route.

Les trois sorciers débouchèrent dans la pièce qui se révéla en fait être une large cuisine. Féline s'égratigna légèrement le coude sur les murs de pierres brutes. Relevant la tête, elle se retrouva face à une dizaine de visages qui la fixaient avec une grande curiosité. Fortement intimidée, elle se rapprocha de son oncle. Une femme rondelette avec une imposante crinière rousse s'avança vers elle.

-Par Merlin, s'écria t'elle ! Mais vous êtes complètement trempés !

Surpris, les deux Lupins se regardèrent. Effectivement, ils étaient complètement rincés et une mare d'eau se formait déjà à leurs pieds. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, la femme leur lança un sort de séchage si efficace qu'il réchauffa Féline aussi bien qu'une épaisse couverture.

La dame place ensuite de force Féline et son oncle sur une chaise et leur servie de généreuses quantités de tourte à la viande. Alors que Féline regardait la nourriture s'accumuler dans son assiette et se demandait comment elle pourrait bien réussir à ingurgiter tout ça, la femme prit la parole d'une voix chaleureuse :

-Je m'appelle Molly Weasley, je suis ravie de te rencontrer Féline.

La sorcière voulut répondre mais Molly lui fit les gros yeux en lui ordonnant de manger si elle ne voulait pas tomber malade. Féline ne voyait pas où était le rapport mais son oncle lui lança un regard pour lui dire de ne pas chercher à comprendre, visiblement la nourriture semblait tenir très à cœur pour cette petite dame.

Remus se rendit compte du silence qui planait dans la pièce. Tout le monde fixait sa nièce qui, elle, mangeait tranquillement sa tourte sans se soucier des regards qui pesaient sur elle. Après tout, elle avait vraiment faim. Il prit donc le temps de mâcher lentement l'énorme boucher qu'il s'était fourré dans la bouche. Puis après avoir cherché ses mots quelques instants Remus se lança :

-Je vous présente ma nièce Féline. Féline Lupin.

A l'annonce de son nom, la fillette releva la tête et avala de travers en voyant tous ces regards posés sur elle. Elle compta plusieurs têtes rousses, une ou deux brunes et une blonde. Puis avant que Féline ne disent quoique ce soit, Molly envoya tous les sorciers qui n'étaient pas majeurs hors de la pièce. Sentant leur curiosité, la fillette garda les yeux rivés sur son assiette à moitié vide. Par Merlin, comment allai-t'elle faire pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant devant tous ces nouveaux visages ?

Il ne restait dans la cuisine plus que Féline, son oncle, Molly et Arthur, son mari qui c'était présenté juste après sa femme, et Tonks. C'était une jolie sorcière qui parlait beaucoup pour ne rien dire, mais Féline avait bien comprit que si elle faisait ça, c'était surtout pour la détendre un peu. Féline finit donc calmement son repas, moins stressé que lors ce qu'il y avait tous ces adolescents qui la dévisageaient sans retenues.

-Féline, revêtu un peu de tourte ? demanda gentiment Molly.

Féline déclina la proposition, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle c'était forcé à finir son assiette par pure politesse et avait la nette impression que son ventre allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Sirius remarqua son état déplorable et lui offrit une porte de sortie en lui demandant si elle désirait qu'il lui montre sa chambre.

Ravie de pouvoir échapper à Molly et au plat de tourte, la fillette se leva prestement et suivi Sirius dans le couloir. Ils montaient le grand escalier quand la voix amusé de Sirius la tira de ses inquiétudes sur le bien être de son estomac.

-Jolie pas vrai ?

Féline regarda un bref instant l'objet décoratif accroché au mur dont parlait Sirius avant de détourner ses iris précipitamment, une moue légèrement dégoûtée sur son visage. Un hiboux empaillé et éventré était suspendu au mur. Sirius sourit devant son air répugné et continua son ascension dans les étages en lui expliquant qu'elle aurait sa propre chambre.

Mais pour y arriver, il fallait gravir trois étages, parcourir une bonne dizaines de couloirs sombres à l'odeur de moisi et aux teintures rongées par les mites, mais le pire, ou selon un Sirius d'humeur particulièrement taquine, le meilleur (cela dépendait du point de vue…) c'était le grand escalier qui traversait toute la maison et dont les murs étaient parsemés de têtes d'elfes décapitées à la peau tombante et dont les dents pourries semblaient vouloir s'échapper de leurs gencives ramollis. Et selon Féline, l'interdiction d'exposer de pareilles cadavres, surtout vu l'odeur qui s'en échappait, devraient être une loi approuvée solidement par la ligue de protection pour les elfes de maison, pour peu qu'il en existe une…

Essoufflés, ils finirent par atteindre au bout d'un couloir, une petite porte de couleur brune. Sirius l'ouvrit et continua son monologue :

-Bon c'est un peu petit mais c'est assez confortable. Tu as un lit, une armoire, un bureau et la chaise qui va avec. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais avoir une chambre pour toi toute seule, comme nous ne sommes que des étrangers pour toi pour le moment. J'espère que ça te plaît parce que je ne peut pas t'offrir quelque chose de mieux malheureusement.

-C'est très bien. Je vais m'y plaire je pense. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

-Je t'en pris. Alors comme ça, dit Sirius en s'avança joyeusement dans la pièce en traînant la lourde malle de Féline derrière lui, tu rentres à Poudlard hein ? Tu t'y plairas crois moi.

-Je pense que oui, mais promet moi de ne pas me faire la misère si j'atterris à Serpentard, ria la sorcière en faisant une petite moue.

-Ça pourra se négocier, répondit Sirius amusé. Je vais te laisser déballer tes affaires, tu dois être complètement morte de fatigue, ajouta-il en la voyant bailler en s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma chambre juste à côté.

-D'accord, bonne nuit « Patmol ».

Sirius eu un sourire éclatant à l'entente de son vieux surnom et adressa un signe de la main à la fillette en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de sortir de la chambre.

En soupirant l'adolescente se laissa tomber sur le vieux matelas qui allait lui servir de lit pour la suite des vacances. Elle contempla sa chambre depuis son lit. Le bureau était en bois, de chêne peut être, et semblait robuste. L'armoire était grande mais pas suffisamment pour donner l'impression étouffer la pièce. La lumière de la lune éclairait doucement la pièce à travers les carreaux. Les rideaux marrons semblaient épais et lourds mais n'étaient pas trop abîmés. C'était une chambre simple mais correcte.

Féline se releva et entreprit de défaire sa malle. Elle n'avait pas fait connaissance avec les autres adolescents, à vrai-dire elle ne leur avait même pas adressé un mot. Mais elle aurait tout le temps de se rattraper demain. En tout cas personne ne vient la déranger ce soir là, Molly Weasley avait sûrement fait pression sur eux pour que personne ne vienne la déranger.

La jeune sorcière accrocha son calendrier au-dessus de son bureau. Elle trempa sa plume dans de l'encre et cocha songeusement la case portant la date du 12 Juillet. Elle avait tellement hâte de découvrir Poudlard, mais Beauxbatons allait lui manquer. Son cœur se serra quand elle repensa à Arnaud, son seul vrai ami. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Il avait été son complice et son camarade, toujours fourrés ensemble dans les mauvais coups. Il allait sûrement s'ennuyer sans elle, bien qu'elle ne inquiétai pas de trop non plus, Arnaud avait toujours été plus apte à se faire des amis qu'elle.

Peu après, son oncle passa lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il ne resta pas longtemps, trop fatigué lui aussi pour discuter longuement avec sa nièce. Féline n'avait pas l'air trop dépaysé ainsi partit-il se coucher, l'esprit suffisamment tranquille pour passer une bonne nuit. Après tout, il devait se reposer un maximum, la pleine lune était pour bientôt.

La nuit était bien avancé quand Féline se décida enfin à se coucher. Elle avait désormais complètement déballer ses affaires. Ses vêtements étaient rangés dans son armoire, la petite étagère au-dessus de son bureau était désormais bien remplis avec tous les livres que la fillette avait apportés. Son balais était soigneusement posé contre sa fenêtre et Hamlet sur son bureau au coté de sa baguette, précieusement rangé dans son étui en bois.

Alors qu'elle allait éteindre la lumière, elle se releva précipitamment afin de donner sa nourriture à son petit poisson. Après avoir éteint la lumière, Féline repensa à ceux qu'elle avait vu depuis qu'elle était arrivée au 12 Square Grimmaurd. De tout les jeunes sorciers qu'elle a aperçue, aucun ne ressemblait à celui que Féline cherchait. Celui qui répondrait enfin à toutes ses questions. Celui qui pourrais enfin confirmer, si oui ou non, ce qu'elle soupçonnais depuis bien des années maintenant, était vrai. Le seul qui pourrait réaliser son pire cauchemar : _Harry Potter._


	4. De la cuisine au Chemin de Traverse

Il était très tôt quand Féline ouvrit les yeux ce matin là. Rien d'anormal, elle ne dormait jamais beaucoup, quelques heures de sommeils lui suffisaient largement. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à somnoler dans ses couvertures, avant de se lever brusquement, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. C'était aujourd'hui que Remus l'emmenait sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter ses fournitures scolaires et son uniforme ! Et son hiboux ! Elle allait avoir un hiboux ! Incroyablement excitée, la sorcière enfila un jean et un tee-shirt qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé la veille. Perfectionniste que voulez-vous.

Elle noua ses baskets, et attrapa se trousse de toilette rangé dans son armoire. Silencieusement, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. La pièce, comme toute la maison d'ailleurs, respirait la mal-sanité. Elle était belle en quelque sorte, ou avait dut l'être, mais partait désormais en ruine. Son sol de carrelage sombre était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de poussière, sa baignoire de marbre noir avait, sans surprise, ses robinets d'eau en formes de serpents. Le porte-serviette c'était détaché du mur et gisait au sol, et personne n'avait visiblement pris la peine de le réparer.

Tout en espérant que l'eau ne serait pas putride ou que des araignées ne surgiraient pas de levier, la fillette entreprit de se débarbouiller, puis de se coiffer après un intensif brossage de dents. Elle attacha ses cheveux châtains à l'aide d'un ruban bleu marine et vérifia que ses taches de rousseurs n'étaient pas trop rouges (cela lui arrivait quand elle se lavait la figure avec trop d'entrain). Satisfaite du résultat, la fillette sortit de la pièce en refermant le plus doucement possible la porte. Pourquoi fallait t'il donc que tout grince dans cette maudite maison ? grommela Féline.

Après avoir nourri Hamlet, elle entreprit de descendre -sans réveiller tout le monde par une malencontreuse chute dans l'escalier- jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir se préparer lors ce que qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir en parvenant enfin jusqu'à la cuisine, Mme. Weasley qui s'affairait déjà aux fourneaux !

Féline vérifia l'heure à la grande horloge posé dans un coin, mais non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, il n'était bien que six heures du matin ! Mais pourtant, Molly Weasley tournicotait joyeusement dans la cuisine en chantonnant, faisant tournoyer les instruments de cuisine entre ses mains expertes. Elle portait un tablier fleurie impeccable. L'estomac de Féline gronda violemment, attirant l'attention de Mme. Weasley qui parut enchanter de la voir :

-Ah ma petite Féline ! Remus m'avait prévenue que tu avais tendance à te lever tôt, je n'imaginai pas que c'était à ce point là, dit'elle en remuant joyeusement sa spatule entre ses doigts. Eh bien, puisque tu es là, que dirais tu de m'aider un peu ? Faire la cuisine pour plus d'une dizaine de personnes tout les jours est complètement épuisant. Alors ma chérie, vas prendre la grande casserole dans le fond et occupe toi de faire chauffer le lait, le café et le thé. Tout ce dont tu as besoin ce trouve sur le plan de travail à ta gauche.

Et voilà comment Féline, qui n'était venue à la base que se prendre deux ou trois toasts, se retrouvait aux cotés de Mme. Weasley qui papotait joyeusement en cuisinant, à préparer un petit déjeuner complet pour une dizaine de personnes.

L'avantage, c'est que Féline n'eut pas à beaucoup parler. Mme. Weasley s'en chargeait pour deux. Elle apprit donc que cette petite dame aussi rondelette qu'adorable -terrifiante, cela dépendait du moment-, avait deux frères : Gideon et Bastien, qu'elle avait rencontré son marie à Poudlard (Féline avait supplié Molly de lui épargné leurs romantiques ébats de jeunesse), qu'elle avait été à la maison de Gryffondor, qu'elle adorait les pommes de terres au lards grillés et que son rêve serait d'avoir un elfe de maison, à condition bien sur (mais est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser) que celui-ci ne ressembla pas à Kreattur.

Cela devait bien faire une heure que les deux sorcières discutaient quand une jeune fille aux cheveux brun rentra dans les pièce, visiblement attirée par l'odeur du bacon grillé. Ses yeux étaient encore alourdis de sommeil, ses cheveux touffus partaient dans tout les sens alors qu'elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle portait un tee-shirt gris et un jogging noir trois fois trop grand pour elle.

La jeune fille salua Mme. Weasley puis se tourna vers Féline, soudainement bien plus réveillé :

-Bonjours Féline, je m'appelle Hermione Granger ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Remus nous a souvent parlé de toi.

-Bonjour Hermione, répondit timidement la fillette, sa louche toujours à la main.

Hermione du sentir son malaise car elle entreprit d'aider les deux sorcières à installer le petit déjeuner sur la table sans lui parler davantage, bien que cela semblait la démanger. Hermione eu donc tout le loisir d'observer la nièce de Remus : petite, brune avec des boucles qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules, aux yeux vairons et dont le visage était légèrement parsemé de taches de rousseurs. Elle était le parfait prototype d'une petite fille de douze ans, bien qu'elle en possédait treize. Mais visiblement un peu étourdie car elle oublia le lait qui chauffait et ne s'en rappela que lors ce que celui-ci déborda brusquement de la casserole une fois que Mme. Weasley lui ai paisiblement fait remarqué. Avec Tonks et sa maladresse légendaire, Molly était parfaitement habitué aux petites catastrophes.

Hermione avait beaucoup à détacher ses yeux de ceux vairons de Féline, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait. La fillette ne remarqua rien, elle semblait profondément perdue dans ses pensées et elle remuait distraitement le chocolat chaud, ses yeux vagabondant rêveusement d'un endroit de la pièce à un autre. Lors ce que tout fut prés, Molly partit réveiller ses enfants ainsi que tous ceux qui logeaient là.

Gentiment, Hermione s'assit à coté de la petite sorcière et l'appela, ce qui eu pour effet de faire émerger Féline de sa propre tête.

-Alors Féline, commença Hermione en empilant plusieurs toasts dans son assiette, tu as bien dormis ? Je t'envie tellement d'avoir ta propre chambre, Ginny n'arrête pas de ronfler c'est tellement épuisant !

-J'imagine que oui, répondit tranquillement Féline.

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup hein ?

Féline piqua un fard sous la remarque d'Hermione qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter tu sais, mais plus d'un mois sans se parler risque d'être un peu long si nous ne faisons pas un peu d'effort, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si tu as raison. Alors, dit Féline en relevant la tête avec un sourire forcé mais le regard curieux, tu es une Née-Moldue ? Remus me l'a dit. Tu dois donc savoir te servir d'une grue ? Je me suis toujours demandé comment un objet aussi imposant pouvait bien tourner comme ça.

Hermione explosa joyeusement de rire sous le regard remplie d'incompréhension de Féline.

-Ho Féline, dit Hermione après avoir retrouver son calme, tu sais je ne suis jamais monté dans une grue. C'est un lieu réservé pour certains moldus, tout le monde ne peux pas y aller et encore moins moi qui ne suis même pas une adulte !

-Ah je vois, mais tu dois bien avoir une idée de comment cela marche pas vrai ?

-Je t'avoue que je ne me suis jamais posé la question à vrai dire, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils en se promettant intérieurement de faire des recherches là-dessus.

-Posé la question sur quoi ?

Les deux sorcières se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine. Sirius et Remus, en tenu décontracté, se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regardaient d'un air curieux.

-Alors charmantes demoiselles, de quoi discutiez vous donc de si bon matin ? demanda Sirius en s'affalant sur une chaise et en se servant de généreuses portions de lards grillés.

-Féline voulait connaître le fonctionnement d'une grue, répondit Hermione.

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent et entamèrent leur petit déjeuner en discutant de choses et d'autres avec les adolescentes. Féline commençait tout juste à tartiner ses toasts quand le pot de beurre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains s'échappa brusquement pour atterrir dans celles d'un rouquin qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Féline plissa les yeux pour s'assurer que sa vue ne lui jouait pas des tours mais non, effectivement, le rouquin venait de se dédoubler. Féline avait toujours été persuadé que dans une autre dimension, chacun possédait un double maléfique, mais voir sa théorie apparaître brutalement sous ses yeux, c'était un peu violent à digérer, surtout dés le matin.

-Fred, George ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter de cesser d'utiliser la magie à tout bout de champs, cria Mme. Weasley en surgissant derrière les rouquins.

Les concernés gloussèrent en filant s'asseoir alors que le visage de Féline perdait un peu de sa soudaine pâleur. Fred et George, les jumeaux Weasley. Comment avait-elle donc bien put oublier ça ? Féline maudit son imagination débordante pour lui avoir fait un telle frayeur, stupide en plus.

Les deux jumeaux lui sourient et elle se rendit compte que cela faisait bientôt deux minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas détourner son regard de leurs petites personnes. Rouge de honte, la fillette plongea sa tête vers son bol de chocolat chaud et ne dit plus rien pendant de longues minutes. Les jumeaux, amusé par son comportement, décidèrent de lui demandé si c'était parce qu'elle était attirée par leurs beaux corps de Dieux qu'elle les fixait ainsi.

Remus et Sirius avait l'air de beaucoup rigolé jusqu'à ce que Féline ne leurs jette un regard noir. Remus prit soudainement peur, les yeux de sa nièce brillaient d'un air maléfique lors qu'elle regardait les jumeaux. Quelques instants plus tard, Fred, aussitôt suivie de George, se leva précipitamment :

-De l'eau ! De l'eau ! hurlèrent les jumeaux, les mains à la gorge, le teint rouge et les yeux larmoyant. Pitié vite de l'eau !

Tout ceux présents explosèrent de rire en regardant les deux rouquins tentés vainement d'apaiser le feu qui leur dévorait la gorge. Féline les regardait d'un air victorieux, visiblement très contente d'elle même. Petite diablesse, pensa Remus amusé.

Ce derniers se pencha vers le bol d'une des victimes, et y découvrit de la poudre rouge. Du piment. Quand et comment avait-elle donc réussi à en glisser dans les bols des jumeaux ? Remus se tourna vers sa nièce qui lui adressa un sourire angélique avant de se retourner pour profiter de la vu : il était vrai que voir les deux jumeaux Weasley sauter dans tout les sens en proie à une horrible sensation de brûlure sur leur palais était particulièrement distrayant.

Arthur Weasley du décréter que ses fils avaient suffisamment souffert car il stoppa leur torture à l'aide d'un sortilège. Plusieurs visages déçus se tournèrent vers lui, avant de retourner à leurs déjeuner, un immense sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Les jumeaux n'étant pas stupides, ils avaient parfaitement compris qui était à l'origine de leurs malheurs. Fred adressa un regard meurtrier à la jeune Lupin alors que Gorge la maudissait en lançant un _Recurvite_ dans son bol.

Féline termina tranquillement son petit déjeuner en papotant d'inventions moldus avec M. Weasley et Hermione. Arthur semblait visiblement ravie de pourvoir discuter de sa passion avec une autre sorcière, ce qui eu pour effet d'effrayer légèrement la jeune Lupin avec toutes ses questions débordantes et son enthousiasme explosive.

-Bien, dit Remus en se levant. Féline, nous allons y aller. Molly, je pense que nous serons de retour pour le dîner.

-Où allez-vous ? demanda Mme. Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

-Au Chemin de Traverse. Féline doit aller acheter ses fournitures et je préfére y aller avant que ça ne soit encombrer de monde.

-Remus, reprit Mme. Weasley d'une voix visiblement peu encline à discuter. Penses-tu qu'il est réellement intelligent d'emmener ta nièce qui n'est encore qu'une petite fille, dehors alors que nous savons tous ce qui si passe ?

Les jumeaux relevèrent la tête ainsi qu'Hermione pour fixer Molly et Remus qui se regardait en chien de faïence. Sirius observait Molly d'un air désapprobateur alors qu'Arthur continuait à manger, imperturbable à ce qui ce passait autour de lui (visiblement, les explications d'Hermione sur le fonctionnement des tondeuses à gazons occupaient encore toutes ses pensées).

-Molly, dit Remus en souriant poliment. Il me semble que je suis suffisamment qualifié pour protéger ma nièce de ce qu'il se passe dehors. Et Féline est peut être encore jeune mais si besoin il y a, je ne doute pas de ses capacités pour se défendre.

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle ne devrait pas sortir ! Tu es irresponsable de vouloir la faire aller à l'extérieur. Une fillette comme elle n'a pas risquer sa vie à cause des décisions stupides de son tuteur, elle est mineure et ce sont des risques impensables que tu lui fais prendre !

-Navre de vous déranger, mais je tiens à vous rappelez que je suis toujours là.

Les deux adultes se turent immédiatement. Féline les fusillait du regard, les bras croisés. Sirius eu un sourire en regardant Molly se coupé nette dans son élan. Remus semblait sur le point de perdre son calme. Si il y avait bien une chose qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'était qu'on lui reproche d'être irresponsable vis à vis de sa nièce. Une veine tapait violemment le long de sa tempe alors qu'il faisait tous les efforts possible pour resté calme. Molly ne se rendit pas compte que Remus était sur le point de craqué, car elle allait reprendre son discours quand la voix très agacé de Féline reprit la parole :

-Vous êtes peut être des adultes, mais moi je ne suis pas un objet dont on peut décidé de quoi en faire sans me demander mon avis, reprit-elle d'une voix sèche. Je vais au Chemin de Traverse, et même si vous ne l'approuvez pas Mme. Weasley. Et sachez également qu'avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, votre avis là-dessus ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Vous dites vouloir nous protégez, mais en réalité, à nous mettre au courant de rien, vous nous mettez bien plus en danger qu'autre chose. Ce n'est pas uniquement de votre faute, loin de là, mais de celle de tous les membres de l'Ordre. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour juger de quoique ce soit, après tout je ne suis qu'une enfant comme vous l'avez si justement dit tout à l'heure. Donc, comme mon oncle vous en a informé, nous serons là pour le dîner. Et je tiens à ajouter que mon oncle n'est absolument pas une personne irresponsable, sachez que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demander de m'y emmener. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée.

Sous le regard choqué de Mme. Weasley et impressionné des autres sorciers présents, les deux Lupins sortirent de la cuisine.

Féline fila chercher sa veste et sa baguette magique dans sa chambre avant de redescendre précipitamment les étages jusqu'au salon où son oncle l'attendait avec une liste à la main. C'était celle que le professeur Dumbledore leur avait remis la veille est qui contenait la liste des fournitures dont Féline aurait besoin. Il leur avait donné une copie, sa véritable lettre arrivant sûrement vers le mois d'Août.

Féline le savait très bien, ils allaient emprunter la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Mais l'excitation de découvrir ce lieu mythique de Grande-Bretagne l'emporta sur la réticence de Féline face à ce mode de transport.

Remus ajuste sa veste marron et tendit son bras à sa nièce. Les deux Lupins s'avancèrent dans la cheminée et d'une voix clair, Remus donna leur destination alors que la fillette fermait les yeux pour éviter de se retrouver avec des cendres dans les yeux.

* * *

Lors ce que Féline sentit son estomac cessé de faire des bonds dans tous les sens, elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis deux. Elle sortit de la cheminée suivit de prés par son oncle et découvrit un pub chaleureux, aux charpentes de bois d'apparences usées mais sûrement fortes bien entretenues. Le lieu n'était pas réellement remplie mais plusieurs sorciers ou créatures magiques étaient reparties un peu partout dans la salle. Remus entraîna la fillette à sa suite jusqu'au comptoir tenu par un barman chauve et endenté mais qui leur adressa un sourire franc.

-Bonjour Tom, dit Remus. Nous nous rendons au Chemin de Traverse, mais avant nous allons te prendre deux boissons à emporter. Pour moi ça sera un double Jus d'œillet merci.

-Et toi, que veux-tu boire ma grande ? demanda Tom en tendant le menu à Féline qui se pencha dessus.

Après quelques réflexions, Féline commanda une Biéraubeurre. Le barman leur tendit leurs commandes et leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de se tourné vers de nouveaux clients. Leur boisson en main, Remus et Féline se dirigèrent vers une petite porte au fond de la pièce qui donnait accès à une cours encerclé d'un mur de brique.

-Alors Féline, j'imagine que tu t'es documenté. Que sait-tu du Chaudron Baveur et du Chemin de Traverse ?

-Le Chaudron Baveur, répondit la fillette après avoir avalé sa gorgé, est le nom du pub pour sorciers le plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne et qui donne accès au Chemin de Traverse. A sa construction, il était ouvert autant aux sorciers qu'aux Moldus, mais lorsque le Code international du secret magique fut mis en place, le pub dut se camoufler des Moldus. Quand au Chemin de Traverse c'est une rue commerçante pour sorciers avec pleins de boutiques et de restaurants.

Remus sourit, fière de la culture de sa nièce. Il tapota avec sa baguette sur une des briques et devant les yeux émerveillés de sa nièce, ils débouchèrent dans une grande rue coloré et animé. Des gens flânaient paisiblement le long des magasins, d'autres se présentaient leurs achats, des enfants se pressaient aux vitrines des boutiques, les marchants criant et vantaient leurs produits, tout cela dans un joyeux boucan !

Remus regarda sa nièce et lui tendit sa liste de fournitures. La fillette fronça les sourcils devant le nombres d'achats à effectuer et tourna la tête vers son oncle. Il se doutait qu'elle se tracassait pour leur argent. Remus n'était pas aussi pauvre que les Weasley mais il ne roulait pas sur l'or, loin de là.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les dépenses Féline. Sirius a voulut participer aux dépenses et en tant qu'héritier de la famille Black, cet idiot est plus riche que le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Sirius à tellement d'or qu'il ne sait pas quoi en faire alors si il peut se rendre utile, crois moi bien qu'il le fera !

-Et tu as accepté ? demanda Féline très sceptique.

Son oncle n'acceptait jamais de l'argent en temps normal.

-A vrai dire, marmonna Remus, il ne m'a pas réellement laissé le choix.

Féline explosa joyeusement de rire et entraîna son oncle dans la première boutique : Fleury et Bott. Si on avait demandé à Féline à quoi ressemblait cette boutique, elle aurait simplement répondue « à une bibliothèque, une géante bibliothèque ». Et cela semblait être une parfaite description. Les murs étaient invisibles, recouverts par d'immenses étagères, toutes remplies de livres. Des tables occupaient l'espace centrale et croulait de bouquins qui traitaient de tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables allant de _Comment faire une beauté à son hiboux empaillé_ à _Les théories de Merlin contestés ou démontrés_ en passant par _Les treize sorts_ _infaillibles_ _pour devenir un mari exemplaire_. Mais le préféré de Féline restait incontestablement _Le guide des sorts inutiles et oubliés, « Comment avoir des poils de nez frisés »._

Remus avait commencé à lire un livre, _La magie noire, comment s'en débarrasser ?_ , et avait laissé à Féline le soin de trouvée tous les livres dont elle allait avoir besoin. Un peu perdue devant cette immensité de livres, elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'employé de la boutique. C'était un homme qui avait visiblement passé la cinquantaine et qui était occupé à ranger dans une minuscule étagère, plusieurs bouquins identiques.

-Bonjours, dit Féline en s'avançant.

Le vendeur tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander les renseignements dont elle avait besoin, il descendit de l'échelle sur laquelle il était perché et lui demanda d'une voix brusque :

-Élève de Poudlard ?

-Euh oui c'est ça, répondit la fillette prise de court.

-Vous rentrez en première année ?

-Troisième, corrigea Féline légèrement vexé.

-Alors suivez moi, je sais très bien ce que vous voulez, les manuels évidemment. J'ai la liste des livres dont chaque année à besoin avant sa rentrée scolaire, le directeur de Poudlard prend soin de me les envoyer tous les ans. Alors, continua t'il en arrivant devant une grande étagère, il vous faut donc _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 3)_ de Miranda Fauconnette, _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ de Phyllida Augirolle, _Vie et Habitats des Animeaux Fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau, le _Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose_ _,_ _Théorie des stratégie de défense magique_ de Wilbert Eskivdur, un livre épouvantable si vous voulez mon avis. Quelles options avez vous choisie ?

-Études des Runes et Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Bien alors vous aurez besoin de _Aide à_ _l'Étude_ _des Runes_ et du _Monstrueux_ _Livres des Monstres_ , dit le vendeur en soupirant à lisant le derniers livre de la liste.

-J'aurais également besoin d' _Histoire de la Magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac s'il vous plaît.

-Mais voyons, dit le vendeur en fronçant les sourcils, vous avez dut acquérir ce livre lors de votre première année non ? Ah moins que vous ne l'ayez perdu ? demanda t'il le regard soudainement orageux.

-C'est que j'étais scolarisé à Beauxbatons avant, je n'avais donc pas les mêmes manuels ! s'empressa de se justifier Féline.

-Ho, dit le vendeur, voilà donc que tout s'explique. Mais alors vous avez dut déjà étudier vos options, une de mes petites filles est à Beauxbatons, Claire Wakdinks, je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez, elle est en sixième année. Elle m'a apprit que là-bas, vous commencez vos options dés la deuxième année.

-Oui c'est vrai, j'aurais peut être un peu d'avance sur la classe mais j'ignore si nous apprenons les mêmes choses à Beauxbatons et à Poudlard.

-Vous vous plairez très certainement à Poudlard. Bien alors cela vous fera un total de 14 Gallions, dit le vendeur en lui tendant ses paquets.

Féline lui remit la somme nécessaire, et partit rejoindre son oncle, grimaçant sous le poids de ses livres. Remus s'empressa de l'aider et lança un sort de légèreté et de réduction de taille aux paquets qu'il plaça ensuite dans un sac vide.

Le soleil était maintenant à son zénith et les estomacs des deux sorciers se manifestèrent violemment. Remus regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà midi passé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu le temps passé. Il emmena donc sa nièce manger dans un restaurant qui leur servie de délicieux Fish&Chips.

-Bien, dit Remus après avoir réglé l'addition, nous allons allez chez Mme. Guipure pour ton uniforme puis nous irons chez l'apothicaire.

Sa nièce acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à une jolie boutique dont la devanture en bois clair venait visiblement tout juste d'être refaite. Sur la vitrine on pouvait lire l'inscription en lettres dorées : _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-po_ _r_ _ter pour mages et sorciers_ _._ Ils entrèrent dans la boutique quasiment vide, mise-à-part eux, il n'y avait que deux sorcières qui s'extasiaient sur une robe de couleur prune. A l'annonce de la clochette qui avait joyeusement tinté lors de leur entrée, une jolie femme replète et souriante se dirigea vers eux en trottinant. Elle devina immédiatement le pourquoi de leurs présences ici, et entraîna Féline vers une cabine d'essayage. Décidément, les commerçants de cette rue semblait tous avoir un don pour deviner ce dont leurs clients avaient besoin, pensa Féline.

-Ou alors c'est simplement qu'ils ont l'habitude, dit Remus.

Devant l'air éberlué de sa nièce, il précisa avec un clin d'œil :

-Tu pensais trop fort.

Mme. Guipure les rejoignit, une pile de vêtements dans les bras. Elle fit grimper la sorcière sur un tabouret et lui fit enfiler l'uniforme. Au bout de quelques instants, la commerçante ne put s'empêcher de dire aux deux Lupins ses impressions sur le physique de sa cliente :

-Tu es bien petite ma chérie, il faut que tu manges plus. Tu n'es pas maigres à faire peur mais il est de mon avis que ce ne serait pas de mal que tu prennes quelques kilos de plus. Tu as une bouille si craquante, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade parce que ta santé est fragilisé à cause de ton retard de croissance. Et pour combler ce retard, il faut manger ma chérie !

Féline rougit jusqu'aux pointes des oreilles alors que Remus étouffait mal ses éclats de rire derrière le rideau de la cabine. Féline avait l'impression de voir une doublure de Mme. Weasley, visiblement pour cette dame également, la nourriture semblait résoudre tous les problèmes. Mortifiée, Féline ne décrocha pas un mot de la séance d'essayage ne relevant les yeux que pour fusiller son oncle du regard.

Après avoir payé l'uniforme, dont chaque exemplaire devait être acheté au moins cinq fois (question d'hygiène), ils se dirigèrent vers l'apothicaire où Féline fit rapidement le plein de ses ingrédients de potion. Ils en profitèrent pour lui racheter un chaudron, le sien ayant explosé l'année dernière après un malheureux accident lors d'une potion qui avait mal tournée.

Puis le moment que Féline attendait tant arriva. Ils marchèrent quelque temps dans la rue, en profitèrent pour s'acheter deux crèmes glacés chez Floran Fortarôme. Féline choisie une crème glacé à la vanille alors que son oncle opta pour une au chocolat. Cela n'étonna pas la fillette, tout ce qui était à base de chocolat finissait dévoré par Remus.

Ils arrivèrent devant un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait : _Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou._ Féline passa devant son oncle et rentra la première dans la boutique. Le lieu était remplie de chouettes et hiboux, posé sur des perchoirs ou paisiblement endormies dans des cages. Des mangeoires étaient accrochés au plafond et des roucoulements faisaient office de musique en continue.

Féline commençait tout juste à examiner les oiseaux d'un air très curieux quand un homme ayant dans la vingtaine apparut au comptoir. Il déposa une boite remplie de nourriture pour les volatiles et s'apprêtait à repartir vers l'arrière-boutique quand Remus l'interpella pour lui acheter la cage et de la nourriture pour le futur animal de sa nièce.

Celle-ci c'était arrêté depuis de longues minutes devant un hiboux Grand-Duc. Ils se fixaient, ne détournant pas le regard, cherchant à savoir qui de l'un au l'autre craquerais le premier. Le hiboux avait un beau plumage marron et de grand yeux ambrés. Ce derniers hulula doucement et sans quitter la jeune Lupin des yeux, s'envola jusqu'à elle. Il se percha sur son épaule et lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille.

Tout sourire, Féline se tourna vers les deux hommes et déclara :

-C'est celui-là que je choisie.

-Très bon choix Miss. Voilà une cage et de la nourriture pour trois mois. Alors, c'est un hiboux Grand-Duc, cela fera donc 15 Gallions.

Remus paya tandis que Féline plaçait son nouvel ami dans sa cage. Celui-ci dut la trouvé très confortable car il hulula de contentement.

-Alors, demanda Remus, comment comptes tu l'appeler ?

-J'hésite entre BigBen ou Hector, dit la fillette en fixant son hiboux. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

-J'aime bien BigBen, dit Remus.

-Je ne parlais pas à toi, répliqua sèchement sa nièce. Alors mon beau, tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? Hector ?

Le hibou poussa joyeux hululement en réponse ce qui eu pour effet de le baptiser Hector. En papotant joyeusement, les deux Lupins retournèrent en direction du Chaudron Baveur, sans se presser. Ils firent un crochet par la boutique de Quidditch, et se décidèrent à rentrer lors ce que la chaleur commença à baisser.

* * *

Ils ne croisèrent personne une fois rentré au 12 Square Grimmaurd, tout le monde devaient être à la cuisine ou dans les chambres. Féline monta donc ses paquets dans sa chambre et en profita pour les déballer tranquillement. Hector se dirigea vers Hamlet. Les deux animaux se fixèrent un instant avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre, totalement devenus indifférents. Hector s'envola pour se percher sur l'armoire et plongea sa tête entre ses plumes pour piquer un petit somme.

Féline rangea son uniforme dans son armoire et déposa ses livres sur son bureau et remarqua un bout de parchemin avec quelques mots griffonner dessus. C'était de la part d'Hermione, elle lui demandait de venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre lors ce qu'elle serait rentrée afin de la présenter au autres. Après avoir lut le petit mot, elle avala de travers, une légère boule d'angoisse se formant dans sa gorge.

Féline s'approcha de son calendrier pour barrer une nouvelle case. La journée était passé tellement vite… Féline respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte pour aller rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre. Il était grand temps qu'elle devienne un peu sociable.


	5. D'une colère à une confidence

Féline était petite. C'était un fait, tout simplement.

Pour une fille de son age, elle paraissait plus jeune d'au mois un an, si ce n'est pas deux. Elle avait toujours détester son corps d'apparence faible et chétif, ses bras et ses jambes dépourvues de muscles, sa poitrine toute plate et sa petite taille. Mais pour une fois, la fillette aurait aimé devenir encore plus petite. Se changer en une minuscule souris et être invisible aux yeux de tous. Cela était impossible malheureusement, car elle n'était ni une métamorphise ni une animagus. Dommage.

D'un air dégoutté, Féline retira la peinture qui lui obscurait la vue. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient encore frappés. Ils avaient apparemment trouvés très amusant de faire léviter un pot de peinture multicolore et de le lâcher sur la jeune Lupin. Celle-ci se retrouvait donc en plein milieu du salon, réduit au rôle d'un arc-en-ciel humanoïde sous les rires des jumeaux et de Sirius.

-Très amusant, maugréa Féline.

-Heureux que tu apprécie notre humour la gnome, dit George.

-Je pense que tu vas lancer une mode, pouffa Sirius.

Féline leur adressa un regard noir avant de se jeter sur les jumeaux avec le reste de peinture. Bientôt, la maison pouvait compter trois arc-en-ciel humanoïdes plus ou moins peinturlurés en plus, Sirius n'avait pas été épargné par la fureur vengeresse de la jeune Lupin. Inutile de préciser que Mme. Weasley était dans une colère noir devant le désordre que tout cela avait engendré, et qu'elle décida que les faire nettoyer le salon de fond en comble à la main, façon moldue, serait une punition parfaitement adéquate. Sirius y comprit.

Sous le regard moqueur de son oncle et celui très amusé de Hermione et Ginny, Féline passa donc le reste de l'après-midi à nettoyer la pièce, de la peinture séché dissimulant ses habituelles boucles châtains.

Tout en s'acharnant sur une trace de peinture particulièrement bien ancré dans le parquet, Féline maudissait les jumeaux du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ces sombres crétins ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Au Diable les recommandations de son oncle et de Dumbledore, si elle avait un don, il fallait bien que celui-ci lui serve à quelque chose nom d'un Hippogriffe mal léché ! Ho que oui, sa vengeance serait terrible. Avec un peu de chance, Hermione pourra l'aider un peu, et Ginny serait sûrement très volontaire pour embêter ses frères.

Les trois jeunes sorcières s'entendaient très bien. Hermione et Féline possédait le même amour pour la connaissance et les livres, et Ginny avait trouvé une nouvelle amie bien plus motivé que Hermione pour jouer de mauvais tours à ses frangins. De plus, Ginny était bien contente de ne plus être la plus jeune, pour une fois. Elles se retrouvaient quasiment tous les soirs dans la chambre de Féline, le seul endroit à peu prés calme de la maison, pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Féline demandait beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard, comment accéder aux cuisines par exemple.

Avec les autres Weasley, selon le Weasley en question, le courant passait plus ou moins bien. Étant une fillette correcte et bien élever, Féline parlait toujours poliment, peu importe si elle appréciait ou non la personne. Cependant, elle magnait très bien l'expression et les nuances de la langue, et si on était bien attentif, il n'était pas rare d'entendre deux ou trois sarcasmes dans les phrases de la fillette.

Elle s'entendait très bien avec Charlie, bien qu'il l'impressionnait un peu. Son travail fascinait Féline et Charlie était toujours ravie de lui parler de ses dragons, qui lui manquait un peu d'ailleurs. Il les avait laissés en Roumanie pour rejoindre l'Ordre.

Ron était plutôt gentil, bien qu'il s'exprimait comme un manche à balais.

M. Weasley était un homme un peu tète en l'air et souvent dans on monde, passionné par les objets moldus, mais remplis de bon sens. Féline l'aimait bien et le respectait beaucoup pour sa grande ouverture d'esprit. Féline aimait bien sa femme, Mme. Weasley, bien que son côté mère poule surprotectrice l'agaçait légèrement.

Pour ce qui concernait l'aîné de cette grande famille, Bill, Féline n'avait pas pu se forger une opinion pour cause de ne l'avoir croisé qu'une seule fois et ce, depuis le haut de l'escalier.

Quand aux jumeaux, mieux valait ne pas en parler. Féline avait beaucoup de mal à les suivre. Un instant ils se comportaient gentiment avec elle, riant et se montrant curieux envers la jeune sorcière, et l'instant d'après, ils devenaient froids, ne lui adressant plus la parole et la prenaient pour cobaye à leurs farces. Ce n'était pas méchant en soi, mais leurs changement d'attitudes fréquents envers elle avait tendance à fortement l'agacer.

Ginny disait que tout cela était normale. Fred et George voulaient simplement savoir si elle était suffisamment ouverte d'esprit pour accepter leurs blagues. D'après elle, ils l'aimaient bien au fond, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'embêter quand ils la voyaient, cette attitude bipolaire n'étant, soi-disant, pas volontaire.

-Peut être, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais apprendre à les supporter, grommela Féline en s'affalant sur son lit.

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent amusées. Féline semblait exaspérer mais un sourire restait accroché à son visage lorsqu'elle regardait ses mèches encore peinturlurées. Au fond, elle aussi les aimaient bien.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant vingts jours que Féline était arrivée au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Vingts jours que Féline occupait ses journées entre le ménage de l'immense battisse, devoirs de vacances et espionnage de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vingts jours que Féline se faisait engraissée par Mme. Weasley qui s'inquiétait de son physique si « frêle » selon elle, que Hermione lui courrait après pour tout savoir de Beauxbâtons, que Ron lui demandait tous les détails de sa vie -ce qui agaçait bizarrement Hermione-. Vingts jours que les jumeaux Weasley avaient découvert à quel point l'imagination de Féline regorgeait d'excellentes idées pour leurs projet de magasins de Farces et Attrapes, et qu'ils l'avaient désignés comme leurs associés, après avoir fait ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de paix.

Le mois de juillet touchait maintenant à sa fin. Encore un peu plus d'un mois et Féline découvrirait Poudlard. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle attendait la rentrée avec autant d'impatience !

Ce soir-là, lors du dîner, Sirius et Remus parlait dans un coin, à voix basse M. Weasley les écoutaient, visiblement inquiet. Du peu que Féline pouvait entendre de sa place, ils débattaient à propos d'un sorcier de premier cycle qui aurait commit une infraction. Une sombre histoire de Détraqueurs.

Et partout autours d'elle, des regards soucieux étaient échangés. Visiblement, tout le monde étaient au courant, et personne ne semblait se soucier d'informer Féline de ce qui se passait.

Vexée et ne voulant pas se rabaissée à leurs demander ce qui se tramait, Féline planta sa fourchette dans ses pommes de terres d'un air rageur. Fred reçut un bout de purée sur le nez et jeta un regard surpris à la fillette qui s'acharnait avec mauvaise humeur sur son repas. Il haussa un sourcil et interrogea son jumeau du regard, mais George n'en savait pas plus que lui.

-Arthur peut être devrions-nous attendre Maugrey pour parler de Ha... Enfin, se reprit Mme. Weasley en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Féline, de Vous-Avez-Compris-De-Qui-Je-Veux-Parler.

-Ne vous déranger pas pour moi, dit Féline en se levant dignement, je n'ai plus faim.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Féline avait disparut de la cuisine, mais on pouvait entendre ses pas monter bruyamment les marches du grand escalier. Dans la cuisine, tout le monde fixait la porte d'un air surprit, voir gêner. Remus soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

-C'est évident, dit M. Weasley, qu'elle a comprit que nous lui cachions quelque chose. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit vexée. Comment auriez-vous réagit à sa place, si vous étiez les seuls à ignorez une chose que tous ceux autours de vous connaissent et vous cachent ?

-Là n'est pas la question Arthur ! dit Mme. Weasley. Féline ne connaît pas Harry, il ne faut pas que sa première impression envers lui soit de voir un délinquant !

-Harry n'est pas un délinquant, grinça Sirius des dents.

-Du point de vue du Ministère, il l'est, dit Remus.

-Du point de vue qui les arrangent !

-Calme toi Sirius, dit M. Weasley d'une voix apaisante. Ce qui vient de se produire ce soir est très grave et Harry va avoir beaucoup d'ennuis à partir de maintenant. Le monde sorciers, grâce au Ministère, le prend pour un fou et un menteur, et Harry va avoir besoin de nous tous. Je pense sincèrement que Féline est suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas juger une personne selon des rumeurs.

-Tu as raison, admit Mme. Weasley. Remus et Sirius, vous devriez allez lui parlez, quand pensez vous ?

-Moi ? demanda Sirius. Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour parlé à Féline.

-Allons, tu es le parrain de Harry !

Sirius grommela mais accepta tout de même d'accompagner Remus pour subir la colère de la fillette.

« Fillette ». Féline était pourtant dans l'année de ses treize ans, mais elle paraissait en avoir tout juste dix, voilà pourquoi tout le monde la traitait comme une petite fille. Chose qui avait le don d'amuser grandement Remus : Féline était doté d'une grande intelligence et ouverture d'esprit et pourtant, tout le monde la considérait comme une enfant à cause de son physique. Que le monde est étrange.

Mais il se trouva que Féline n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de bains, ni dans aucune autres pièce de la maison d'ailleurs. Elle avait fichue le camps. Littéralement. Hector et Hamlet n'étaient plus là, ce qui signifiait qu'elle les avaient emmenés avec elle. Toute ses affaires ,en revanche, étaient présentes, mise à part sa baguette.

Inquiet, mais pas paniqué, Remus dévala l'escalier suivit de Sirius et arriva tel un boulet de canon dans la cuisine !

-Féline est partit, dit-il précipitamment.

-Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, dit calmement M. Weasley. Je ne pense pas que Féline prendrait le risque d'utiliser la magie si elle n'est pas en danger.

-Peut être, se risqua Ron entre deux cuillères de gâteau, qu'elle est simplement partie se promener. Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable de rester enfermé à longueur de journée eh !

-Ron a sûrement raison, acquiesça Mme. Weasley soudainement affolée. Mais dépêchons nous de la retrouvée avant qui en lui arrive malheur !

-Du calme Molly, dit Sirius en attrapant son assiette remplit de dessert. Cela m'étonnerait que Voldemort attende tapie derrière nos poubelles pour nous attaquer dés que l'un de nous poserait le pieds dehors.

-Sirius !

Le concerné se contenta de hausser les épaules, peu intéressé par le discours moralisateur de la matriarche Weasley.

-Je pars la chercher, quelqu'un désire m'accompagner ? demanda Remus en enfilant sa veste.

Les jumeaux esquissèrent un mouvement pour se lever mais se rassirent précipitamment sous le regard noir de leur mère. Sirius eu une moue désolé, ne pouvant pas sortir de la maison à cause de sa réputation de criminel. M. Weasley attrapa donc sa baguette qui traînait sur la miche à pain et mit rapidement son feutre, couvrant ainsi sa calvitie naissante.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison et s'arrêtèrent un instant pour contempler le ciel bleu de cette belle fin de juillet, qui commençait lentement à s'assombrir. La lune se levait paisiblement alors que quelques étoiles légèrement en avances décoraient déjà le ciel. Silencieusement, ils marchèrent au hasard pendant de longues minutes, déambulant dans les rues encore animées de Londres. Les lampadaires s'allumaient au fur et à mesure de leurs pas, alors que les bars se remplissaient peu à peu et que les magasins fermaient leurs portes.

Soudain, Remus releva la tète, un sourire flottant sur son visage mal rasé. Un piéton qui ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter, lui fonça dedans. Alors que Remus se rependait en excuses, le jeune homme avait terminer d'épousseter ses vêtement et le fixait désormais avec une moue concentré.

-Mais oui, fini t'il par s'exclamer ! Vous êtes le professeur Lupin, je vous reconnais.

Surpris, Remus se contenta de hausser fortement les sourcils et de dévisager le jeune homme. C'était un garçon âgée d'environs une vingtaine d'années, aux yeux claires et dont les cheveux bruns balayaient négligemment son front. Il portait un costume de moldus et avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Vous ne devez pas vous rappelez de moi, dit le garçon avec un sourire légèrement déçu. Je m'appelle Théo Maurice, j'étais en dernière année d'études à Poudlard, à Poufsouffle quand vous étiez professeur.

-Je me souviens de vous oui. Que devenez-vous ? dit Remus, content de revoir un de ses anciens élèves et surpris que celui-ci prennent la peine de le saluer alors que grâce au professeur Rogue, tout Poudlard savait sa véritable nature.

-J'ai repris l'entreprise familiale moldus de mes parents dans la couture, je crois que j'ai toujours été fais pour ça. Quand à la magie, elle me permet de rendre mes créations véritablement féerique si l'on puis le dire ainsi ! termina-il en rigolant.

-Et comment va Miss O'Dansy ? Vous étiez toujours fourrés ensemble si mes souvenirs sont exactes, dit Remus avec amusement, se rappelant de l'étrange duo que les deux élèves formaient lors de leurs scolarité : rare étaient les amis entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

-Élisabeth ? Ho elle va très bien, ria joyeusement Edward. Elle est actuellement très stressé pour nos préparatifs de mariage, mais elle est toujours aussi ravissante, rassurez-vous.

-Toutes mes félicitations, dit Remus. Je ne dirais pas que je suis très surprit par la nouvelle mais en tout cas, vous ne pouviez pas souhaitez plus jolie demoiselle à votre bras, conclu t'il avec un sourire.

-Et vous professeur ? demanda le jeune homme, soudainement soucieux. Je veux dire, vous vous en sortez ? Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ...

-Théo, je vous remercie votre générosité et votre sollicitude me touche, mais tout va très bien.

-Alors tant mieux. Beaucoup d'élèves se sont inquiétés pour vous, ceux qui souhaitaient votre départ étaient bien peu nombreux.

-Merci pour vos gentilles paroles Théo, j'ai été plus que ravi de vous croiser. Tout mes vœux de bonheur et saluez Miss O'Dansy de ma part.

-Au revoir professeur, salua gaîment le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

M. Weasley qui était partit admirer une vitrine d'objets ménagers moldus durant la duré de l'échange entre les deux hommes, se redirigea vers Remus, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. La « magie » des objets moldus faisaient une fois de plus effets sur lui. L'ancien professeur, quand à lui, suivait des yeux le jeune homme, il avait pu constater que le temps qui s'écoulait n'avait en rien entacher la joie de vivre de Théo Maurice.

-Alors, finit-il par demander, tu as une idée d'où est Féline ? J'imagine que oui, sinon tu n'aurais pas pris le temps de discuter avec ce jeune homme.

-Féline se trouve être là-bas, dit Remus en montrant un parc d'apparence fort agréable derrière lui. Tu peux rentré au Square Grimmaurd, je me charges de la ramenée à la maison.

M. Weasley lui adressa un bref signe de tête et transplana après avoir vérifié que personne ne leur prêtait attention. Une fois seul, Remus se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le parc.

Remus se dirigea donc vers le parc. C'était un joli endroit où le temps et les saisons semblaient s'être figés. La nature resplendissait de vie, malgré les jours chaud ou orageux de cet été 1995. Les fleurs n'avaient pas encore fanées et affichaient leurs plus belle parure avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quelques enfants jouaient encore sur les pelouse joliment entretenues sous le regards attentifs de leurs parents quelques couples profitaient de l'intimité qu'offraient les bosquets alors que plusieurs grands-mères assises sur un banc parlaient de leurs jeunesses, leurs vieilles mains fripées et usées par le temps, tenant fermement leurs cannes en bois.

Finalement, au détour d'un parterre de tulipes, Remus aperçu une petite fille assise sur une balançoire. Elle portait une salopette en jean et un tee shirt banc qui faisait ressortir ses boucles châtains. Elle regardait les étoiles avec un sourire rêveur, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Prés d'elle, au sol, se tenait un bocal avec un poisson rouge alors qu'un hiboux surveillait la fillette depuis le haut du portique.

Doucement, Remus s'assit sur la deuxième balançoire et se mit à contempler à son tour le ciel joliment décoré.

-Tu es fâché contre moi ? finit par demander Féline d'une petite voix.

-J'aurais préféré que tu ne t'en ailles pas comme ça, mais je peux difficilement te faire des reproches. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, je l'aurais été aussi à ta place.

-Alors, hésita Féline, tu vas me dire ce qui ce passe ?

Remus soupira.

-Eh bien voilà, ça concerne Harry Potter, finit-il par dire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné. Je préférais que tu vois ça par toi même, car je ne suis pas sur de trouver les bon mots pour te l'expliquer.

Féline fit les yeux ronds, tellement surprise par la proposition de son oncle. Elle le fixa plusieurs secondes, cherchant à comprendre si il rigolait ou non avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était sérieux.

-Mais tu ne veux jamais d'habitude ! Tu dis que c'est mal de lire dans les pensées des autres, que je viole l'intimité d'autrui !

-Ton don ne dois être utilisé qu'à quelques occasions. Je t'autorise à lire en moi, mais ne t'égare pas, je ne veux que tu lises uniquement ce qui concerne Harry Potter et les événements de la soirée, d'accord ?

Féline hocha la tête.

Et elle compris.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent bien longues à Remus, Féline ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. La fillette ne souriait plus, elle se contentait de fixer ses pieds d'un air troublé. Remus savait que bien qu'elle avait fait de son mieux, mais hélas, Féline avait vu plus de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait du.

-Tu l'aimais beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? murmura Féline, la voix brisée.

Remus comprit immédiatement de quoi elle parlait. Rare étaient les sujets qui pouvaient peinés sa nièce. Celui-là était sans doute parmi les pires. Il avait souvent pensé à le mettre dans une pensine, afin de laisser son cœur oublier, mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à abandonné ses souvenirs si précieux, et pourtant si douloureux.

-Angélique était tout pour moi oui, finit-il par avouer en croisant ses mains, le regard vagabondant sur la cime des grands pins environnants. Je ne me remettrai jamais vraiment de sa perte. J'étais complètement perdu, mais toi, tu étais là, encore si petite, alors je me suis relevé pour toi. Je me suis battue pour toi, comme je le ferais toujours d'ailleurs.

-Tu me parleras d'elle un jour ? demanda Féline, relevant les yeux vers son oncle.

-Un jour peut être, finit par répondre Remus.

Le soleil c'était désormais couché et la lune illuminait à présent la nuit d'une douce lueur.

-J'aimerais être une personne normal.

Remus attrapa la main de Féline. Les yeux vairons de Féline étaient remplies de chagrin. Et Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était si jeune et elle portait pourtant un si lourd secret. Il se revoyait à son âge, dans l'angoisse de n'être jamais accepter, de devoir toujours fuir, hanter par un secret qui vous dévorait de l'intérieur chaque jours un peu plus. Féline n'était pas un loup-garou. Mais son fardeau n'était pas plus léger pour autant.

-Tu es une sorcière Féline, dit Remus en souriant, et de par ce fait, tu es déjà spécial. Mais tu as un don qui te rend unique, sois en fière.

-Comment pourrais-je être fière de quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas ? Que je dois garder secret ?

-Avec le temps, tu parviendras à le maîtriser, tu verras. Tu y arrives déjà de mieux en mieux. Je vois tes progrès et tes efforts. Aucun accident n'est arrivé depuis le début des vacances, n'est-ce pas une preuve ? Quand à le garder secret, c'est une nécessité par les temps qui courent, si jamais cela se savait tu pourrais alors être mise en grand danger.

-Je pense que tu exagère un peu les choses, dit Féline en recommençant à balancer ses jambes dans le vide.

-Je suis sérieux Féline, les forces de Tu-Sais-Qui seraient sans doute plus que ravie d'avoir une personne telle que toi dans leurs rangs.

-Mais regarde moi, je ne suis qu'une gamine ! Je ne le contrôle pas, en quoi pourrais-je bien leur être utile ?

Remus se passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Le monde avait bien changer en quelques mois. Si son secret en venait à être connu par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le pire serait à prévoir pour elle comme pour tous le reste de la Grande-Bretagne.

-Un jour Féline, tu comprendras ce que signifie vraiment être une Legilimens Élémentaire.


	6. D'une photo à une partie d'échecs

Remus se laissa tomber en arrière, fermant avec délice ses yeux bruns en sentant son corps s'enfoncer mollement dans l'épais matelas. Enfin, rien de mieux, pensa Remus avec un sourire détendu, de profiter d'un bon lit après une longue journée.

La journée était passée si vite… Entre l'agression de Harry Potter par des Détraqueurs lâchés en plein Londres moldu et sa discussion compliqué avec Féline, il était épuisé. Remus avait passé sa journée à courir partout pour satisfaire les questionnements intérieurs des autres, adultes comme enfants.

Demain soir, accompagné de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, ils iraient chercher Harry afin de le ramener ici. Remus se doutait que le jeune homme devait être en colère, voir même fou de rage envers eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, Harry avait assisté à cette horrible résurrection, et malgré tout, il était tenu éloigné encore une fois du monde magique. Si il avait été à sa place, cela ferait un long moment que Remus se serait étouffé dans sa frustration.

Par Merlin, il n'avait vraiment pas la force de se lever. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas dormir habillé. C'est donc en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme que Remus se leva afin d'enfiler un tee shirt propre et un bas de jogging moldu décontracté. Depuis son enfance, il avait grandis en côtoyant de très près le monde moldu. Sa mère étant une Née-Moldue, elle leur avait appris à tirer le meilleur des deux mondes. Un façon de faire qu'il avait gardé et transmit ensuite à sa nièce.

Alors qu'il posait son portefeuille sur sa table de nuit, un amas de papiers en tombât. Lasse, Remus se pencha tout de même pour ramasser son bazar. Sa baguette était quelque part dans la chambre et il perdrait bien trop de temps à la chercher. Il ramassa rapidement les papiers et les jeta pèle-mèle sur son bureau, il rangerais ça plus tard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à se glisser sous ses draps, Remus aperçu un papier légèrement froissé qui dépassait à peine de sous la commode. Il avait du glisser là quand le portefeuille c'était renversé.

Le papier était en réalité une photo. Lorsque Remus posa les yeux dessus, il sentit son cœur se fendre douloureusement. La photo animé représentait un enfant entouré de quatre adultes qui agitait joyeusement la main vers Remus en s'échangent de tendres et complices regards entre eux. A droite se tenait le premier couple, tendrement enlacé. L'homme était grand et brun, un sourire radieux sur le visage alors qu'il regardait tendrement la jeune femme au jolies boucles blonde qu'il tenait serré contre lui. Dans les bras de cette dernière se tenait un adorable bébé qui dévisageait les adultes avec de grands yeux. Il était impossible de le remarquer sur la photo, mais Remus imaginait sans mal les yeux vairons de l'enfant posé sur lui.

Quand aux deux autres personnes présente sur la photo, il s'agissait d'un homme qui tenait amoureusement la main d'une très belle femme. Ses cheveux lui tombaient en cascades dans le dos alors qu'un magnifique sourire illuminait son charmant visage. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur alors qu'elle regardaient alternativement son compagnon et l'autre couple.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer abominablement fort. Une tristesse immense commençait à l'envahir. Sur les cinq personnes présentes sur la photo, seules deux étaient encore vivantes. Il ne restaient plus que lui et Féline.

Car le couple qui tenait le bébé était en réalité le frère aîné de Remus, John et sa femme, une moldue du nom de Mary. Le bébé, qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa propre fille, était Féline. Leur vie de famille avait volé en éclat, lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange avait assassinée cruellement son frère et son épouse, privant Féline de ses deux parents. Si la fillette avait été épargnée, c'était simplement parce que elle n'était pas présente lors du massacre. La petite se trouvait chez lui.

Quand Remus avait appris la tragédie, son monde s'effondra. Il venait de perdre ses amis, ses meilleurs amis, et voilà que maintenant, son frère, l'unique famille qu'il lui restait, l'avait également quitté. Mais voilà, Remus ne s'est pas laissé abattre, non il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Tout simplement parce qu'il restait encore Féline, sa nièce qu'il aimait tant. Il était la dernière personne qui lui restait, comment pouvait-il se résoudre à la laisser seule dans toute cette violence ?

Mais il n'était pas seul en réalité. Lentement, presque avec appréhension, Remus reporta son regard vers le couple qui se trouvait à gauche de la photo. Angélique était là, à ses cotés. Et elle y était resté. Malgré tous les malheurs qui leurs tombaient dessus, la jeune femme était resté avec lui. Quand Remus avait décidé d'adopter Féline, Angélique avait pleuré. Pleuré de joie. La jeune femme était stérile, mais en s'occupant de Féline, elle pourrait alors avoir un aperçue du bonheur qu'elle avait toujours souhaité.

Jusqu'au cinq ans de Féline, Remus et Angélique furent heureux. Réellement.

Mais tous le monde sait que le bonheur ne dure jamais éternellement.

Peu après, Angélique s'éteignit à son tour, victime d'une maladie incurable. Remus avait été brisé ce jour là. Nul doute que si Féline n'avait pas été là, si elle avait eu quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin d'elle, Remus aurait mit un terme à toutes ses souffrances. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Alors, lentement, au fil des années, il reconstruisait son cœur qui avait été brisé de bien trop nombreuses fois. Ils enviaient les gens qui avaient cette capacité à oublier quelque chose de douloureux, à enfermer cela dans un coin de leur tête pour n'y repenser que lorsque le temps les avait guérit.

Pour Remus, c'était impensable. Comment quelqu'un peut-il quitter notre vie sans rien nous faire ressentir ? Comment passe t-on à travers nos souvenirs sans qu'ils ne nous affligent des centaines de morsures ? Comment part-on sans même se retourner ? Remus aimerait savoir cela.

Un amour comme celui là ne s'oubliait pas. Remus se contentait de vivre avec des souvenirs comme fond sonore tout en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'y noyer.

Lentement, les doigts tremblants, Remus caressa le visage d'Angélique . Il aurait aimé sentir la douce texture sa peau, son odeur de lilas, mais seul la sensation tiède du papier et l'odeur de l'encre sec parvinrent à lui.

-Tu me hantes, murmura t'il, la voix brisé par des sanglots qu'il tentait vainement de refouler. Je pensais que c'était impossible d'aimer autant et de tant de façons possibles mais bordel le creux que formait ton cou et ton épaule me manque, alors toi toute entière, tu n'imagines même pas… Peut importe le temps qui passe Angélique, tu resteras à jamais mon « pour toujours ».

Une rage s'empara alors de lui, balayant la tristesse qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent. Oui, il se vengerait, il les vengerait tous. Bellatrix Lestrange ne s'en prendra plus jamais aux siens et à ce qu'il aimait, plus jamais. Il en faisait le serment.

Violemment, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur. Mais ce n'était pas suffisaient. La haine l'animait toujours, brûlant dans ses veines comme du poison. Alors il recommença. Il continua à frapper encore et toujours. Il sentait le sang couler le long de ses jointures, qui devaient alors sûrement être dans un sale était, mais peut importe. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait gardé ses sombres sentiments à l'intérieur de lui. Beaucoup trop longtemps.

-Remus, arrête toi maintenant.

Le loup-garou décida d'ignoré la voix qui lui intimait de se calmer. Alors qu'il relançait son poing vers le mur, celui-ci se vit être intercepter. Relevant la tête, Remus croisa deux prunelles grises qui le regardait avec douceur mais fermeté.

Sirius profita donc du moment de surprise de son ami pour le conduire jusqu'à son lit et l'y asseoir de force. Sans un mot, il s'occupa de désinfecté les mains de son ami à l'aide d'une bassine d'eau chaude et d'un épais morceau de linge. L'opération prit quelques minutes, et lorsqu'elle fut achevée, Sirius reporta son attention vers son ami, le dévisageant avec tristesse et compassion.

-Tu sais, marmonna Sirius avec un sourire au bout d'un long moment, je suis ton ami. Je suis là pour toi et je le serai toujours. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose pour te défouler dit le moi, je te donnerai quelque chose prévue à cette effet, cela t'évitera de démolir ma maison.

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Remus alors qu'il baissait le regard tel un enfant se faisant rabrouer par sa maman.

-Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais comprendre la douleur que tu vis depuis tout ce temps, probablement car contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas rencontré la personne qui chamboulerait ma vie à jamais. Mais je pense que parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas oublier, porté ses souffrances à même la peau, à même le cœur. Vois-tu Remus, je crois que le truc avec l'amour, c'est que tu donnes tout ce que tu as, alors quand tu perds la personne qui faisais pour toi de chaque jours un moment spécial, tu te perd avec.

Remus fixa son ami, troublé. Ce qu'il disait était juste, incroyablement juste. Mais comment cela se faisait-il ? Sirius n'avait jamais véritablement aimé, sinon il le saurait, ou alors… Mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer dans ses réflexions que déjà, il se levait pour aller s'asseoir sur le bureau, le regard légèrement voilé :

-Je l'ai rencontré à Azkaban. Il avait été incarcéré là-bas pour meurtre, il avait tué un homme. Ça cellule était voisine à la mienne. Pendant des années, il a été là pour moi, comme j'ai été là pour lui. Nous nous empêchions mutuellement de sombrer dans la folie. Tu sais Remus, je croit sincèrement que j'aurais pu finir par tomber amoureux de lui, j'étais sur la bonne voie en tout cas. Mais voilà, un matin, il ne m'a plus répondu. Je n'entendais plus rien. Il était mort, s'éteignant petit à petit. Il a été enterré derrière la prison, et ce fut la seule fois où j'ai pu en des années d'incarcération, sortir de ma cellule. Je suis sortie pour lui dire adieu, pour voir pour la première et dernière fois son visage. Il était beau, et même les années à Azkaban n'avaient pu lui ôter cela. Mais voilà, il est mort avant que je ne puisse l'aimer. Il s'appelait Tommy O'Lines.

Silencieusement, Remus vient se placer prés de son ami et après quelques instants, le serra dans ses bras. Remus pleura, alors que Sirius lui caressait lentement la tête, la gorge noué par le chagrin. Un cœur brisé ne se réparait jamais complètement.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Féline consentis enfin à ouvrir les yeux. La fillette c'était endormie tard la nuit dernière, plongée dans ses réflexions. Les paroles de son oncle l'avaient troublée. Il lui avait apprit que Vous-Savez-Qui avait besoin d'elle, que si il connaissait son existence, il ne reculerait devant rien pour s'emparer d'elle, ou plutôt, de son don. Malgré son envie de paraître forte et courageuse, la peur c'était infiltrés en Féline, lui nouant l'estomac par la même occasion.

Oui Féline Lupin avait un don.

Elle était une Legilimens Élémentaire.

C'était un talent incroyablement rare et précieux. Dangereux lorsqu'il était mal contrôlé. Malfaisant si on l'utilisait à mauvais escient.

Une Legilimens Élémentaire avait la capacité de lire l'âme dans chaque être vivant parcourant la Terre. Elle pouvait lire les pensées mais également parcourir les souvenirs, du plus futile au plus précieux, pouvant même accéder à des choses que la personne avait elle même oublier ou enfoui dans les tréfonds de son âme. L'Occlumancie n'était d'aucune aide contre une personne possédant ce don, il était très aisée pour elle de surpasser les barrières mental comme un fantôme traversait un mur. C'est-à-dire, comme si ils n'existaient pas.

Personne n'avait de secret pour Féline, elle pouvait, si elle le désirait, tout savoir. Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Car elle jugeait cela mal.

Malheureusement, ce don était à double tranchant.

Il suffisait que le Legilimens Élémentaire est un moment d'inattention trop important pour qu'un contacte physique avec une personne déclenche une fusion des âmes. Une expérience ce très douloureuse pour les eux parties. Rien que d'y repenser, Féline frémit de d'égout.

De plus, en ne protégeant pas son esprit, elle devenant une source intarissable de savoir pour un Legilimens expérimenté. Féline était jeune et ses barrières mentale étaient encore faibles, mais au moins savait-elle s'apercevoir quasiment immédiatement d'une présence étrangère dans son esprit.

Très peu de gens avaient été mit au secret. Il y avait bien entendu son oncle, puis le professeur Dumbledore, Arnaud son ami de Beauxbatons ainsi que son ancienne directrice, et Sirius. Cinq personnes. Et encore, Arnaud l'avait appris par accident.

Féline soupira, elle avait mal à la tête. Sans faire exprès, elle avait fouillé trop loin dans l'âme de son oncle, apercevant bien plus de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Les souvenirs avec Angélique, la défunte épouse de son oncle notamment. Féline n'avait pas de souvenirs de la jeune femme et Remus souffrait encore beaucoup trop pour lui en parler. Mais peut être que Sirius saurait répondre à ses questions ! En tout cas, elle l'espérais de tout cœur.

Mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui. Sa petite enquête devrait donc attendre. Car ce soir, Harry Potter arrivait au 12 Square Grimmaurd, et c'était bien plus intriguant que toutes les histoires de cœur de son oncle réunies.

Féline, comme tous les jeunes sorciers de sa génération, avait grandi avec l'histoire de ce jeune garçon. L'enfant qui avait mis un terme au règne de terreur de Vous-Savez-Qui. Remus lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur les parents de Harry, James et Lily Potter, anciennement Evans. Il était d'ailleurs fort probable que Féline sache plus de choses sur eux que Harry lui-même.

Féline connaissait Harry sans vraiment le connaître. Elle le connaissait à travers sa légende, les souvenirs de son oncle et les anecdotes d'Hermione et les autres Weasley. Elle le connaissait physiquement, étant quasiment certaine de le reconnaître sans même voir sa si célèbre cicatrice. Elle connaissait son caractère, emblématique des Gryffondor mais mêlé à une grande dose de Poufsouffle, ce qui n'était pas un mal, loin de là. Féline connaissait sa vie et son histoire sans ne l'avoir jamais rencontré.

Mais il existait une chose que Féline ne savait pas et qui la faisait trembler d'angoisse. Quelque chose que Féline ne découvrirait que ce soir, lorsqu'elle rencontrera Harry Potter.

Féline avait, malencontreusement, accédée à certaines pensées du professeur Dumbledore. Féline n'était qu'une toute petite fille à l'époque et elle ne se rappelait même pas de se souvenir à vrai dire. Mais lorsqu'un Legilimens Élémentaire accède à une infirmation dissimulée au plus profond d'une âme, il lui est impossible de l'oublier. Féline avait donc grandit avec une information qui ne lui appartenait pas , et qui trottait dans sa tête, sans savoir d'où elle pouvait bien venir.

Ce n'était même pas une réelle information, juste une supposition. Une supposition que Féline serait en mesure de versifier ce soir même en analysant rapidement l'âme du garçon.

Harry Potter était-il oui ou non, un horcruxe ?

Féline soupira. Ce n'était évidemment pas de son age à se préoccuper avec de telles questions. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer les yeux pour s'accorder une ou deux minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. Cependant, son hiboux en avait décidé autrement puisqu'il décida de venir donner des légers coups de bec affectueux sur les joues de sa petite maîtresse. Après avoir traité Hector de « maudit volatile stupide », Féline céda sous le regard moqueur de son hiboux et se leva.

Il était presque dix heures et la maison n'avait plus rien de calme. On pouvait désormais entendre les cris de Mme. Weasley sur ses jumeaux, leur reprochant encore une quelconque bêtise le rire si caractéristique de Sirius mêlé à celui plus doux de Remus alors que Ron et Hermione semblaient se disputer pour une broutille quelque part dans les étages. La routine en somme.

Enfilant rapidement une jupe verte plissée qui lui tombait sur les genoux et un tee-shirt blanc, Féline s'empressa d'ajouter des bretelles afin de maintenir son bas en place. Elle ajouta un ruban blanc dans ses cheveux qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de démêler, pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas une apparence trop catastrophique.

-C'est pas vrai, marmonna Féline désormais à quatre pattes en train de farfouiller sous son lit, je ne vais pas descendre comme ça tout de même.

Ses chaussures restant introuvables, la fillette se décida donc à s'en aller pieds-nus.

-Bonjour Féline, la salua gentiment M. Weasley lorsque celle-ci arriva dans la cuisine. Tu as bien dormis ?

-Comme une pierre, répondit-elle.

Les jumeaux boudaient dans leurs coin, visiblement les brimades de leur mère les avaient calmés pour un moment. M. Weasley lisait tranquillement le journal dans un fauteuil alors que Sirius et Remus s'affrontaient aux échecs. Ils étaient si concentrés que lorsque Féline vient déposer une bise sur la joue de son oncle pour le saluer, ce dernier sursauta avant de s'excuser rapidement en ébouriffant les cheveux de Féline et de replonger aussitôt dans sa partie.

Remus était excellent aux échecs.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Féline partie se faire griller quelques toasts, rejoignant ainsi Hermione et Ginny qui trônaient en fin de table, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Salut, dit Ginny en regardant son amie arrivée. Je te déconseille de t'approcher de Fred et George pour le moment si tu ne veux pas risquer de devenir un punching-ball.

-J'ai cru comprendre oui, dit Féline en souriant. J'ai loupé quoi ?

-Rien d'important, répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre. Mme. Weasley a simplement découverte leurs stock de boites à flemme. Je te laisse imaginer le scandale.

-Je suis même surprise qu'ils ne t'ai pas réveillés, continua Ginny. Maman était furieuse, ça criait dans tous les sens, le pire, c'est quand elle a décidée de tous mettre à la poubelle. Pour te dire, Papa a même du intervenir. Voir Maman en colère ça on connais, mais de mémoire, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu les jumeaux aussi furieux.

-Contente de ne pas y avoir assistée dans ce cas, conclue Féline en mordant dans son toast généreusement beurré.

Alors que Ginny replongeait dans sa fabrication d'origami, Féline entreprit de distribuer de généreuses caresses à Pattenrond qui avait élu domicile sur ses genoux.

En regardant Hermione lire avec assiduité l 'épais grimoire poussiéreux, -tellement clichés des sorciers, soupira Féline, mais pourtant tellement vrai-, Ginny se rappela soudainement qu'il serait peut être grand temps de commencer ses propres devoirs de vacances.

-Dit moi Féline, commença en soupirant la jeune dernière des Weasley, tu as commencée tes devoirs pour la rentrée ?

-Euh eh bien, je l'ai est déjà terminée à vrai dire, répondit Féline légèrement gênée par le regard surpris de Ginny et appréciateur d'Hermione.

Ron s'étouffa avec sa tasse de thé à l'entente du mot « devoirs », ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de sa meilleur amie.

-Ne me dis pas Ronald, commença Hermione la voix alors frémissante de colère tandis que Ginny et Féline s 'éloignaient prudemment, que tu n'as pas commencé à travailler. Alors que nous rentrons en 5e année, que nous avons les BUSES en fin d'année et que c'est une étape décisive dans notre vie et nos études. Alors Ronald Weasley, as-tu oui ou non, ne serais-ce que amorcé tes devoirs ?

A ce moment-là, Féline eu un bien piètre aperçu du légendaire courage des Gryffondor puisque Ron fila hors de la cuisine sans demander son reste. Visiblement, la perspective d'affronté une Hermione en colère, même sans magie, ne semblait que très peu l'attirer.

Mais c'était bien mal connaître Hermione Granger, si l'on espérait lui échappé car elle s'élança à sa suite en hurlant, réveillant par la même occasion le portait de la mère de Sirius, qui se mit à déblatérer un flot d'insultes. Remus et Sirius grimacèrent de concert et se précipitèrent pour refermer les rideaux qui couvraient le portait.

Féline et Ginny reprirent donc leurs fabrications d'origamis, toujours hilares. Sortant finalement de leur bouderies, les jumeaux les rejoignirent et animèrent à l'aide d'un quelconque enchantement les fabrications des deux filles.

-Où est Mme. Weasley ? demanda finalement Féline en reposant sa grenouille en papier qui s'empressa de croasser et de sauter dans tous les sens grâce à Fred.

-Partie faire des courses, grommela George, toujours vexé envers sa mère.

-Elle reviendra pas avant une bonne heure, alors mesdemoiselles et messieurs, que diriez-vous d'admirer le meilleur joueur d'échecs sorcier de sa génération affronté sa descendante ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Sirius qui se tenait droit comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce, un sourire excité aux lèvres. Remus, toujours assit sur sa chaise, dévisageait Sirius d'un air étonné. Par le caleçon de Merlin, grommela Hermione qui était redescendue entre temps, qu'est-ce que Sirius avait encore été imaginé ?

-Comme vous pouvez tous le voir, j'ai encore une fois été lamentablement battu par mon chère ami Remus ici présent. Si je me souviens bien, aujourd'hui il s'agit de ma 458e défaite…

-459e, corrigea Remus avec un sourire moqueur.

-Merci pour cette précision incroyablement utile. Bref, Remus était, est demeure toujours je suppose, le meilleur joueur d'échecs de notre génération, champion invaincu de tout Poudlard. Hors il se trouve, que ce chère Remus a une héritière avec des talents pour le moins, Sirius chercha ses mots avant d'adresser un discret clin d'œil à Féline, _surprenant_. Ainsi donc, si notre chère petite Féline qui n'est, soyons honnête, plus si petite que cela, accepte : j'aimerais que nos deux Lupins s'affrontent sur une partie d'échecs afin de vérifier si il existe la moindre chance de réaliser mon souhait le plus précieux !

-Qui est ? demanda Ginny.

-Voir Remus se prendre une véritable raclé. Des années que j'essaie par tous les moyens possibles de le voir perdre une partie, une seule. Ce bougre a toujours gagné, finit par grommeler Sirius.

Remus soupira d'un air très amusé. Il ignorait si Féline allait acceptée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que lui et sa nièce n'avaient pas joués tout les deux. Mais Féline aimait les défis, et Sirius venait de lui en offrir un sur un plateau d'argent.

Féline sourit, et alla donc se placer devant son oncle.

-Je choisit les noirs, murmura Féline, ses yeux vairons fixant la partie d'un air déterminé.

-Je crois en toi Féline, hurla Sirius en brandissant une banderole sortie de nulle part.

Quelques instants après, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retrouvèrent munies de drapeaux aux couleurs des yeux de la jeune Lupin, ainsi que d'immenses banderoles portant l'inscription « ALLER FÉLINE, MET LUI LA PÂTÉ ». Inutile de préciser qui était à l'initiative de tous cela.

Remus leva les ciel, blasé du comportement immature de son meilleure ami. Reportant son attention vers son adversaire, il évalua ses chances de remporté la partie.

Féline avait une très bonne mémoire, il serait difficile de la piégé avec une stratégie qu'il avait déjà utilisé contre elle. Sa nièce ne refaisait jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Elle analysait, calculait, réfléchissait et tous cela rapidement et précisément. Comme son oncle. Si Féline avait l'avantage de la spontanéité et de l'extravagance qui rendait ses coups parfois imprévisibles, Remus avait derrière lui des années de pratique.

Ils étaient donc à armes égales.

-Que la partie commence ! s'exclama Sirius.


	7. D'une pile de livres à Harry Potter

-Féline, viens vite ! s'écria Hermione en débarquant brusquement dans la chambre de concernée, le teint rouge après avoir du monter les nombreux escaliers de la maison à toute allure.

Féline leva les yeux vers son amie, lâchant à regret sa lecture. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir horreur qu'on vienne l'interrompre alors qu'elle était plongée dans une lecture passionnante, bien emmitouflée dans sa couette. Hermione du le comprendre car elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, bien que cela ne l'empêcha pas d'annoncer le motif de sa venue jusqu'au cinquième et dernier étage avec une voix incroyablement joyeuse.

-Harry est en chemin, il sera là d'une minutes à l'autre !

Ah oui, se rappela Féline, peu auparavant, son oncle était passé en coups de vent pour lui annoncé qu'il par tait cherché le jeune homme, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé la fillette : pour le retour, Remus allait devoir voyagé en balais volant, et il détestait incroyablement ça.

Comprenant les attentes d'Hermione, Féline se leva de mauvaise grâce et la suivit avec son bouquin jusque dans sa chambre, située au deuxième étage. En descendant les escaliers, les deux sorcières croisèrent Sirius qui montait les escaliers, un sac remplis de cadavres animaliers destinés à l'hippogriffe logé au grenier. C'était ce majestueux animal qui avait permit à Sirius de s'enfuir et échapper au baiser des Détraqueurs. Désormais, il résidait ici, avec Sirius.

Féline avait tout de suite été fascinée par l'hippogriffe. Son plumage cendré et ses yeux orangés l'avaient fortement impressionnée au départ mais pas suffisamment pour l'effrayée. Buck l'avait accepté plutôt facilement, malgré l'odeur typique des loups-garous qui collait à ses vêtements à cause de sa proximité avec son oncle. Mais la fillette lui avait témoigné un tel respect que l'hippogriffe avait été charmé et était passé outre de cela. Ainsi, au moins une fois par jour, Féline se faisait un plaisir d'accompagner Sirius nourrir Buck.

Pour le moment, Féline et Hermione se contentèrent de regardées Sirius passé avec des yeux ronds, car si il était d'une nature enjoué naturellement, aujourd'hui, il rayonnait particulièrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? murmura Féline en le suivant des yeux. On dirait qu'il a avalé un chaudron entier de potion d' _Euphorie_.

-Les jumeaux n'auraient tout de même pas osés, murmura Hermione peu convaincue elle-même par ses dires.

-Ou alors, peut être qu'il revient d'une confrontation victorieuse avec Kreattur, proposa Féline.

-Je pensais plutôt à Mme. Weasley !

-Peut être qu'il a enfin réussi à décroché le tableau dans le hall ! proposa Féline avec espoir. Je n'en peux vraiment plus de l'entendre braillée toutes les cinq minutes, et quand Tonks est là, c'est deux fois pire.

Hermione éclata de rire avant de donner une explication bien plus rationnel que les précédentes :

-J'imagine que c'est la venue de Harry qui le réjoui comme ça. Il l'aime beaucoup tu sais.

-C'est normal, après tout, il s'agit de son filleul et puis c'est également le fils de son meilleur ami. Au final, cela n'est donc pas si étonnant qu'il soit d'aussi bonne humeur à l'idée de le voir arrivé.

-Ho tu sais, dit Hermione en secouant légèrement la tête, parfois j'ai l'impression que Sirius confond Harry et James Potter.

-Et tu as peur qu'il ne l'entraîne dans des aventures _Siriussienne_ ? demanda Féline plus amusée qu'inquiète.

-Eh bien, dit Hermione avec un sourire gêné, Sirius n'est peut être pas l'adulte le plus responsable qu'il puisse exister et Harry n'a vraiment pas besoin de problèmes supplémentaires.

-Si tu veux mon avis, conclue Féline d'une voix apaisante, Harry n'a besoin de l'aide de personne pour se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Garde tes craintes pour toi, elles sont nobles mais inutiles et ne ferais que contrarier tout le monde. Sirius fait de son mieux.

Hermione ne répondit rien, voulant visiblement ne pas s'attardée sur le sujet alors qu'elles rentraient dans sa chambre. Ron était affalé sur un des deux lits et s'amusait faire rebondir une balle sur le plafond. Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'Hermione, la chambre était soigneusement rangée mais encombrée de livres. Seul un petit espace entourant le lit de droite était épargné par la surpopulation de bouquins et montrait un catalogue d'objets éparpillés un peu plus divers tel que des emballages vides de patacitrouille, des vêtements soigneusement roulés en boule, quelques plumes en plus ou moins bon état, une brosse à cheveux et deux ou trois Oreilles à Rallonges. Le lit de Ginny donc, conclue avec évidence Féline bien qu'elle le savait déjà.

La rouquine n'était pas là, sûrement en train de traînée quelque part dans la maison avec les jumeaux à la recherche de denrées comestibles à se mettre sous la dent.

Féline partit donc s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce posée prés du bureau, faisant tangué violemment sur son passage une imposante pile de livres qui s'effondra dans un grand fracas sous le regard moqueur de Ron, qui entreprit tout de même par la suite d'aidé les deux sorcières à ramasser le désordre.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry Potter rentra dans la pièce, découvrant ses deux meilleurs amis accroupis au sol en train de reconstitués une pile de livres bientôt plus grande qu'Hermione elle-même. Cette dernière l'apercevant, lâcha brusquement le dernier livre sur la pile qui s'effondra immédiatement sous la grimace désespéré de Ron.

Harry était heureux de les revoir. Ses amis lui avaient cruellement manqués. Hermione lui sauta dans les bras, l'assommant avec un flot incessant de paroles alors que Ron lui donna une tape amical sur l'épaule. Mais sa colère accumulée des derniers jours ressortie quasiment immédiatement et se déferla sur eux tel le feu ardent d'un dragon enragé, brûlant tout sur son passage.

Les jumeaux apparurent alors, sentant que la situation allait dégénérée et avaient apaisés la colère du jeune homme avec quelques blagues bien tournées. Ce n'est qu'une fois sa colère calmé et avoir présenté des excuses penaudes à ses amis que Harry remarqua une petite fille qui l'observait timidement depuis le fond de la pièce. Elle tenait un livre serré dans ses bras et semblait hésitée sur le fait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes hors de la pièce ou non. Hermione intervient et fit signe à la fillette d'approcher.

-Harry, dit Fred alors que George attrapa le garçon par les épaules, voici Féline Lupin.

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Lupin, comme Remus ? Existait-il un lien de parenté entre eux deux ? En détaillant plus attentivement, il s'aperçut qu'elle possédait plus de ressemblance avec son ancien professeur qu'on ne pouvait le croire au premier abord. Chose étrange, elle avait de grands yeux vairons, l'un vert, l'autre gris, presque argenté. C'était bien la première fois que Harry voyait des yeux vairons autre que chez les chats, ce qui était plutôt une chose courante chez les félins. Elle porte donc bien son prénom, pensa Harry.

-Bonjour Harry Potter, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit Féline en tendant sa main droite vers lui. Je m'appelle Féline et je suis la nièce de Remus Lupin.

-Euh moi de même, répondit-il surprit par l'attitude bien trop formelle à son goût de la sorcière.

Féline, mal à l'aise, prétexta alors avoir oubliée quelque chose dans sa chambre et fila sans demandée son reste par la porte laissée entre-ouverte. Les jumeaux furent tentés de la rattrapée mais finirent pas s'asseoir sur le lit de leur sœur qui arriva quelques instants plus tard, Pattenrond se débattant dans ses bras. Harry salua Ginny, toujours un peu secoué par sa rencontre avec la petite fille.

-Dites-moi, demanda Ginny en posant Pattenrond au sol qui s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle dans un concert de feulement boudeur, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire à Féline pour qu'elle déguerpisse comme ça ? Je l'ai croisé à l'instant, elle remontait dans sa chambre comme si elle avait Grindelwald à ses trousses.

-Je crois que c'est Harry qui lui a fait peur, ricana Ron.

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent. Il balbutia quelques excuses, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour effrayer la jeune sorcière.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit Fred se voulant rassurant. Féline est d'un naturel timide. Elle était pareille avec nous lorsqu'elle a débarquée ici la première fois.

-Elle finira par s'habituée à toi, continua George en lançant un sortilège de _Bloclang_ à son jumeaux afin de terminé sa phrase à sa place. Tu verras, elle est adorable. Tu l'aimeras bien Harry, j'en suis sur.

Harry sourit, soulagé que Féline se soit enfuie non à cause de lui mais uniquement guidée par sa timidité.

Après avoir écouté tous ce que les autres savaient sur le 12 Square Grimmaurd et l'Ordre du Phénix, espionnés la réunion des adultes et avoir eu de joyeuse retrouvaille avec son parrain, Harry se retrouva assit devant un bon bol de ragoût. Il était assit face à Tonks, une aurore et également métamorphomage de naissance, qui amusait Hermione et Ginny en changeant l'aspect de son nez, de la forme la plus ravissante et banale à la plus grotesque et repoussante, tout en avalant goulûment son repas. A la droite de Harry, se tenait Féline, discutant tranquillement de Quidditch avec Charlie, le frère aîné de Ron et Ginny.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, écoutant la conversation animée mais paisible des deux jeunes gens. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réellement parlé avec Charlie, ainsi le découvrait-il sous un nouveau jour qu'un dompteur de Dragon :

-Tu sais, dit Charlie en enfournant une impressionnante quantité de pommes de terre dans sa bouche, je suis sur que le nouveau Brossdur pourrait battre ton Nimbus 2000.

- _Balai-Magazine_ n'est qu'un ramassis de sottises, pesta Féline en plongeant sa fourchette dans son assiette pour attraper un généreux morceau de lard. Mon balais est peut être sortit depuis plusieurs années mais il n'empêche qu'il possède des qualités de vols que seul un Éclair-de-Feu pourrait égalé !

-Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, grommela Charlie.

-C'est évident, dit Féline. Seulement, je n'ai jamais croisé personne possédant le nouveau Brossdur ou un Éclair-de-Feu, alors difficile de vérifier.

Harry préféra passer sous silence le fait que lui en possédait un, et continua d'écouter la conversation. Visiblement, Féline maîtrisait le sujet, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Harry. Peut être jouait-elle dans l'équipe de son ancienne école ? Hermione lui avait raconté que Féline rentrait en troisième année à Poudlard à la rentrée, quittant Beauxbatons. Si Hermione lui avait expliquée les raisons de ce changement d'établissement, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demandé comment Féline vivait cela. Quitter ses amis devaient être quelque chose de peu agréable. Il n'osait imaginer comment il réagirait si l'on lui annonçait qu'il ne reverra jamais plus Ron et Hermione. Très mal sûrement.

Des éclats de rire stoppèrent les réflexions de Harry et recouvrirent les conversations alentours. Mondingus Fletcher, un membre de l'Ordre et escroc à ses heures perdues, racontait une de ses histoire, faisant mourir de rire par la même occasion les jumeaux et Ron alors que lui même semblait sur le point de s'étouffé tant il se retenait de rire afin d'achevé son récit.

Mme. Weasley n'ayant pas l'air d'appréciée le fait que ses enfants écoutent les récits d'arnaque de Mondingus, stoppa le récit et adressa un regard noir au sorcier qui répondit quelques excuses bien que Harry remarqua que toute trace culpabilité semblait avoir désertée de son visage depuis fort longtemps. A côté de lui, Féline demandait à son oncle si il n'aurait pas retrouvé un ruban vert. Visiblement, la fillette l'avait égarée quelque part dans la demeure et craignait que Pattenrond ne se fasse les griffes dessus ou pire, que Kreattur ne décide de s'en servir pour faire le ménage.

Harry sourit. Remus avait l'air d'aimé sa nièce comme sa fille. Cela était très beau à voir, bien qu'une question lui effleura l'esprit. Pourquoi par Merlin, Remus ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de Féline ?

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le dessert fut totalement engloutit, tout le monde se laissait donc allé à une douce somnolence, adossé sur sa chaise, le ventre remplie, prêt à explosé. Féline avait été la seule à ne pas engloutir deux ou trois parts tarte à la rhubarbe, se contentant plutôt des restes d'un gâteau au yaourt de la veille, n'appréciant que très peu la rhubarbe, au grand désespoir de Mme. Weasley qui désespérait de réussir à l'engraissée un jour.

Ginny et Féline jouait au sol avec Pattenrond, lui lançant des bouchons de Biéraubeurre afin de le faire courir. Selon Féline « un peu d'exercice ne fera pas de mal à ce gros matou ». Ne prêtant donc pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elles, les deux jeunes sorcières continuaient à s'amusées, dorlotant Pattenrond, fatigué par ses maigres exploits physique. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix perçante de Mme. Weasley, entravée par une forte indignation résonna dans la pièce, qu'elles relevèrent la tête, découvrant Sirius et Mme. Weasley se défiant violemment du regard.

Le cœur de Féline se serra en regardant son oncle. Il gardait la tête basse. Molly était en train d'accabler Sirius de reproches sur comment il s'occupait de Harry en tant que tuteur, le même discours venimeux qu'elle avait tenu à Remus lorsqu'il avait voulut emmené Féline sur le Chemin de Traverse. De ce que compris Féline, la dispute concernait Harry : il voulait savoir ce qu'il c'était passé depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui Sirius acceptait de répondre à quelques une de ses questions mais Mme. Weasley n'était visiblement pas de cette avis, jugeant Harry bien trop jeune pour savoir de telles choses.

-Ce qui signifie que je suis un parrain irresponsable ? s'indigna soudain Sirius avec colère suite aux paroles de Molly Weasley.

Les choses commencèrent à alors s'emballées sous le regards inquiets de Féline et Ginny. Les jumeaux suivaient la scène sans mots-dire tout comme leurs trois frères, Charlie, Bill et Ron. Hermione et Harry se taisaient également, impuissants. Il fallut l'intervention de Remus pour rappelé à Mme. Weasley qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir les intérêts du jeune garçon à cœur, après que celle-ci eu lancé une phrase particulièrement mauvaise à Sirius, lui rappelant ses années de souffrances à Azkaban. Mme. Weasley finit par cédé de mauvaise foi.

Sans suivit alors de longues négociations entre ses enfants et elle pour déterminé qui aurait également le droits d'assisté aux quelques révélations à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix. Fred et George obtinrent l'accord de leur père sans difficulté étant majeurs, ce fut en revanche plus ardu pour Ron et Hermione par qui parvinrent à avoir le droit de restés également.

Cependant, quand arriva le tour de Ginny, Mme. Weasley fut intransigeante et l'envoya se coucher. Le départ de Ginny ne se fit pas dans la dentelle, elle cria si fort et si bien que le portait de la mère de Sirius commença à l'imiter, obligeant Remus à sortir précipitamment de la cuisine afin d'aller refermer les rideaux.

Harry se retourna et pu voir Féline, Pattenrond dans les bras, salué Sirius et les jumeaux avant de disparaître par la porte sans faire plus d'histoires. Elle devait sûrement se douté qu'elle ne serait pas non plus autorisée à écouter la discussion, étant encore plus jeune que Ginny.

Sirius prit alors une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Harry :

-O.K, Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

* * *

Féline regagna sa chambre rapidement, riant du comportement de la rouquine : Ginny devait réellement se sentir frustrée. Mais elle, non. Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Elle savait déjà tout. Féline était une enfant très curieuse et elle n'avait pas pu résisté au fait de fouiller dans la tête de Sirius pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Mais elle n'avait jamais fait part de ses découvertes aux autres jeunes sorciers. Tout d'abord car son don devait resté secret, et il ne l'aurait plus été bien longtemps si Féline avait été leur rapportée tous ce qu'elle savait ensuite, car il était nécessaire que certaines choses demeurent secrètes.

Féline savait que son oncle se doutait parfaitement qu'elle était au courant de la plupart des secrets de l'Ordre, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Cela avait l'avantage de ne pas se chamailler avec elle pour l'éloignée des discussions trop sérieuses, comme Mr et Mme. Weasley le faisaient à chaque heures du jour et de la nuit avec ses propres enfants. Et Sirius devait également le savoir, vu les sourires amusés qu'il lui lançait quand elle quittait la pièce lorsque la discussion virait sur des sujets interdits pour ses « jeunes oreilles innocentes et fragiles » comme le répétait si bien Mme. Weasley.

Féline enfila rapidement son pyjama, constitué uniquement d'un grand tee-shit noir délavé appartenant autrefois à son oncle. Le vêtement était si grand pour elle qu'il lui tombait sur les genoux, faisant ainsi office de chemise de nuit. Se saisissant d'une plume et de son encrier, elle s'assit à même le sol, oubliant complètement l'existence de son bureau.

 _Cher Mamie_ , commença t-elle avant de raturée aussi tôt. Non ça ne va pas, grommela Féline. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Féline attrapa un nouveau morceau de parchemin et écrivit en veillant à ne pas faire de trop grosses fautes d'orthographes.

 _Mamie, comment vas-tu ?_ _J'espère_ _que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop, toute seule à la_ _ma_ _i_ _s_ _on. J'ai demandée à Remus de venir te voir avant de partir pour Poudlard, il y_ _réfléchit_ _, je croise les_ _doigts_ _pour qu'il accepte. Hors de question que je parte sans te dire au revoir ! Je sais que tu as_ _hâte_ _que je te raconte mes vacances alors_ _voilà_ _: je passe mes journées à nettoyé_ _e_ _le quartier général, la maison est dans un sale état, tu aurais le_ _cœur_ _brisé si tu voyais ça. Je ne_ _m'attarderais_ _pas sur les_ _détails_ _, je sais que tu aimes tant quand une_ _maison_ _respire la propreté et_ _l'ordre_ _,_ _heureusement_ _que_ _tu_ _n'es pas ici_ _finalement_ _. Sinon, je me_ _suis_ _fais de bons amis ici. Ils sont gentils avec moi, je les aimes bien je crois. Il est tard alors je ferais mieux d'all_ _ée_ _me coucher. Bonne nuit Mamie, je t'aime autant qu'il n'y a de neige au P_ _ô_ _le Nord. Avec tout_ _m_ _on amour. Ta Féline._

Oui, pensa la fillette en reposant enfin sa plume, cette lettre était parfaite. Mme. Carmichael serait sans aucun doute très heureuse de la recevoir, bien que passablement mécontente qu'elle est tant tardé pour lui écrire.

-Hector, appela doucement Féline en tendant le bras. Viens mon grand, j'ai du travaille pour toi.

L'immense hiboux vient se percher sur le bras de sa maîtresse, quittant l'armoire sur laquelle il était perché. Il tendit une de ses pattes pour que la fillette puisse y accrochée sa lettre. Le hiboux hulula en guise d'au revoir après que Féline lui est donnée le nom de son destinataire.

-Fais bon vol mon ami, murmura Féline en regardant Hector disparaître dans la nuit nuageuse.

Féline se glissa dans ses draps. Pattenrond lové au coin de son lit, bercé par les doux ronronnements du chat, Féline ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Au pied de son lit, abandonné sur le sol, gisait un livre. « Comment continuer à sourire lorsque notre cœur est brisé ? ». Que pouvait bien faire un tel livre dans cette chambre. Car la petite fille qui lisait ce livre y cherchait des réponses. Afin de réussir à se reconstruire avant de risquer de se laisser submergée par ses peurs à son tour. Un marque-page sur lequel était griffonner quelques phrases dépassait légèrement du livre. L'une d'elle était écrite plusieurs fois, d'une écriture tremblante, comme si l'on avait versé des larmes en l'écrivant. Peut être était-ce le cas.

Lentement, Sirius ramassa le livre et retira le marque-page, lisant la note avant de regardé tristement Féline, profondément endormie dans son lit. Il était simplement venu vérifié que Féline n'avait pas oubliée de fermé sa fenêtre, chose qui arrivait très régulièrement. Et voilà qu'il découvrait cela.

Avec un soupire, il reposa le livre sur le bureau et quitta la chambre. Finalement, Féline n'était pas aussi forte qu'il aurait pu le croire. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille, confronté à un savoir qui la dépassait et à un pouvoir bien trop grand qui la rongeait.

-Pauvre petite, murmura Sirius en refermant la porte. De tous les enfants nées, il a fallut que ce soi toi qui hérite de ce don.

La main de Remus se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauté. Il sait, pensa Sirius en croisant le regard attristé de son ami. Il savait que Féline commençait à sombré. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir profondément peiné pour lui Féline était tout ce qui lui restait, savoir qu'il pourrait un jour la perdre devait être une des choses les plus horribles à supportées.

Sirius empoigna le bras de Remus et murmura, ses yeux brillants de sincérité :

-Je t'aiderai à protégé Féline de l'ombre. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas une seconde fois, ni toi, ni elle.

Remus ne répondit rien mais le regard remplie de tendresse et de remerciement qu'il adressa à son meilleur ami fut largement suffisant.

-Et puis, dit Sirius avec un sourire narquois, je ne voudrais pas risqué de perdre la seule personne au monde possédant un potentiel suffisant pour te mettre une belle raclée aux échecs !

-Sirius, tu ne changeras donc jamais...


End file.
